


Forged With Blood and Iron

by TheHonorablePrince



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The War of Imprisonment [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Camaraderie, Darkness, Despair, F/M, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Grimdark, Hope, Legend of Zelda References, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Military, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonorablePrince/pseuds/TheHonorablePrince
Summary: Book 2 of the re-telling of Ocarina of Time as it branches into the Downfall Timeline. This fiction is intended to explain how exactly the downfall timeline's branch was created and to connect Ocarina of Time and A Link to the Past. It is a story of Adventure, Love, and Great Tragedy. Feedback welcome! Rated Teen for Violence, Some Language, and Some Sexual Themes.Link and his master have dealt Ganon and his minions a serious blow. But the Great God of Darkness cannot be so easily pushed aside! Frustrated by the bickering between his followers, Ganon summons Nabooru for 'an important meeting' and commands Agahnim to search the catacombs beneath Hyrule Castle for some 'hidden secret'. Meanwhile, Princess Zelda begins her training with Impa, and slowly begins to unlock what it means to be Hylia's Daughter. Link struggles in the wake of his humiliation 6 months earlier, but as the sun rises on his 15th birthday, his master summons him for a new mission.I hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback!
Relationships: Alfon/Telma, Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The War of Imprisonment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032114
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: Forged With Blood and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Legend of Zelda series by Nintendo.
> 
> Fan Fiction created by: The Honorable Prince
> 
> All respect to Shigeru Miyamoto-san, Eiji Aonuma-san, and all of the other skilled writers and original creators of the Legend of Zelda. I offer the following fan-fiction as a humble homage to your work.
> 
> All characters, places, events, and items directly related to the Legend of Zelda series are the original property of Nintendo. All original contributions made in this Fan Fiction by The Honorable Prince remain the property of the original author under The Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) of 1998.

## Near Midnight, October 27th, 249 Restored Kingdom

## Village of Hera

“Life hardly improved for the boy after his punishment. The public shame of being flogged before the garrison left him reclusive and tormented. But, in time, the tale of his actions at the ranch and in the Forest Temple spread throughout Lake Town and the whispers and gossip of the people slowly turned to the boy’s favor. His comrades’ view of him soon improved from ‘a bad omen’ to ‘a young soldier with promise.’ True to his word, the Lord-Marshal trained the squire intensely; encouraging him to release his anger and frustrations through his exercises. Captains Russell and Viscern also took part in his training – when they were in camp. Russell was a peerless broadswords-man and fearsome duelist. He quickly took it upon himself to teach the boy everything he knew about the brutal forms of infantry combat and defense. Viscern guided the squire onto the scout’s path: Archery, Horseback Riding, Stealth, Observation, and Survival in the Wilderness.” Finished the elder.

“A fortunate young man.” Replied Ulric, when his story teller paused to sip at more wine, “Even despite the flogging – so few are given such opportunities to learn all of the marshal skills!” The old lore-master stared at him curiously for a moment, “And I wonder, Sir Ulric, of those talents – to which are you most skilled?” he asked. But the dark visitor was not interested in revealing anything more than his name to the old man. “Oh, I have dabbled in each, but become master of none.” He answered, evasively, “Now please, _the legend_.” He pressed, eager to return to his tale.

The old man turned briefly to his left and found that his grandson, Renju, had already fallen asleep – resting his chin upon his chest and snoring softly. “Perhaps, my good knight, we could retire for now hmm? I am no longer a young man… I’m afraid the curtain of sleep is drawing over me.” he said, courteously to the warrior, but in his heart, the old man still trembled in fear at this strange swordsman and how he might react to this delay. Hours earlier, he had dealt harshly with the would-be thief Blot and even managed – through some trick – to take Renju’s knife from his hands without the Innkeeper realizing it.

The traveler however, did not react harshly. He gracefully folded his hands and rested his elbows upon his knees. He leaned forward and carefully studied the elder before answering, “You are right, of course, grandfather.” He said -his voice distorting slightly and growing deeper, “You are old and becoming very tired much earlier these days.” He sounded far away now, but the rumbling deep voice echoed over to the elder in the foggy darkness. “ ** _You should sleep_**.”

Sudden fatigue came over the elder. His arms fell limp at his sides and his head became very heavy. His heart seemed to beat harder and struggle against this power, but his body was quickly falling into numbness. “T-this… is not… not right.” he managed to mumble, before he rolled to one side and fell onto the floor. The feeble old man seemed to have been taken by a severe case of drunkenness or some terrible illness, but he had hardly finished a second glass of wine. “ ** _Sleep grandfather_** ,” the deep voice boomed over him, “ ** _sleep… and dream_**.” The old man fluttered his eyes open for one last glance upward before losing consciousness. Above him, flickering in the haze of his frosted sight, hovered two glowing orange eyes, glaring down at him.

The fire, the tavern, even the terrible storm outside faded and the elder was carried through several strange and dark dreams. “ ** _This boy…_** ” came the terrifying voice, “ ** _was different_**.” Lost and struggling to remember himself, the old man simply answered, “So the legends say.”

“ ** _But WHY?_** ” the voice demanded, “ ** _Why was this boy favored… by the gods?_** ”


	2. Basic Training

From the moment the squire had recovered enough to leave the infirmary, Lord Alfon pushed him beyond his limits -physically and mentally. The boy’s life became one of endless training, drills, and army duties. The camp’s night watch were instructed to wake the boy during the “twilight changing of the guard” (the 4am change where the night guards retire and the dawn guards take their posts). His master and the three captains: Corin, Viscern, and Russell would take turns meeting Link and the other new recruits at the training grounds for intense physical exercise. After sunrise, the men would be driven to the mess tent for a rushed breakfast, then chased back to the training grounds for weapons drills.

Every soldier in the Hylian Army was trained to specialize in a particular weapon: broadsword, spear, bow, etc. Those recruits who performed above the rest would be permitted to choose their specialty, while the others would have their weapons chosen by their captains. As a squire and knight-in-training, Link was expected to master _all_ weapons in the Hylian arsenal. “The sword, the spear, the bow, all of these must become an extension of your body, son.” His master instructed at the beginning of his training, “They must be so comfortable in-hand that you no longer _think_ about what you must do with them. You will just move and act upon instinct and training.”

Each captain acted as an instructor for each weapon: Russell for swords, Corin for spears, and Viscern for the bow. Lord Alfon would watch the young soldiers training and offer guidance or act as a sparring partner where needed. Once the men were exhausted and drenched in sweat, the company of recruits would be dismissed for the day to perform various tasks around the camp. Again, in the evening, they would meet and perform the entire training regiment again, until long after sunset.

By late spring, Link’s outward appearance had changed dramatically. He had grown taller and his shoulders had begun to widen as he approached adulthood. As a low-ranking soldier, he had no mirror of his own to see the changes that his masters saw. But, on occasion, when he would assist his lord with donning his armor, Link was able to take small glances at himself in Alfon’s mirror. The same, deep blue eyes looked back at him, but the soft round cheeks he had borne steadily grew straighter and his jaw squarer. His ears too were growing longer and his child-like nose became stronger and more pointed than before. Unlike the other soldiers, the marshal spared Link the humiliation of shaving his head upon entering the army – though he was commanded to keep his “blonde locks” trimmed and ‘respectable’ now.

As summer approached and the weather grew warmer, the recruits’ captains decided that other forms of exercise could be used for their training. The young squire now competed fiercely with the other soldiers in horseback riding, wrestling, and physical endurance. Any challenge the men could think of, Link would doggedly pursue until he became its champion. Sometimes, they would throw a heavy stone into the lake and compete to see which man could swim down and bring it to the surface. Others, would take heavy iron ingots from the blacksmith and, after tying them around their waists or shoulders, would attempt to climb the steep cliffs that encircled the lakeside town. The young soldier eagerly competed in these -and often won- but his true favorite was wrestling.

To break the boredom of off-duty hours, the various companies of soldiers that rotated through Lake Town would hold competitions for wrestling champions. Though he had changed significantly in the past few months, Link still bore the slender frame of a boy and was often outclassed by the burley soldiers of the King's Army. Still, he would not give in. He threw himself into hopeless fights against men twice his size and furiously worked to pin them. Often, Lord Alfon would have to drag his squire away from the pit with a black eye and bloody nose, still kicking and thrashing for action. In this way, Link had earned the respect of the Hylian soldiers around him. He may have been young, but no one doubted his devotion or his eagerness for a fight.

By May, the three captains managed to secure their marshal’s permission to start taking Link on riding patrols around Central Hyrule. Most of these outings were simple reconnaissance -keeping vigilant for any movement from Ganon's forces. Others would be escort missions for the supply wagons that came to and from the outlying kingdoms. Steadily, the squire began to travel farther and farther from the lake; reaching the western edge of Necluda just beyond the Dueling Peaks. Outwardly, he was solemn and quiet around the other soldiers when they were not sparring. But inside, he was excited to see the lands beyond the Hyrule that he knew. The forest had been a safe and comfortable home, but it was gone now, and Central Hyrule had only brought him hardship and pain. He longed to find a new home, one that could bring back the happiness and peace that he once knew as a child.

In the few quiet hours that Link did have to himself, he would spend time with Malon at Telma's tavern. He felt an especially close connection to her as she had also suffered greatly in her short life and had lost her home to Ganon's war. Telma brought both Talon and Malon into her inn and gave them a small room for a new home. The former rancher did his best to help around the hall; sweeping floors with his good arm or pouring drinks, but it was difficult work for him and he was still very clumsy with his left hand. His daughter seemed to recover from the events at the ranch very slowly. She remained quiet and was very shy around people she did not know.

Though the healers had done their very best to help her, several thin scars still adorned her arms, back, and cheeks. Those regulars that knew her and her father were careful not to look at them, or mention them, but strangers and new arrivals would often stare or ask her about them. Doing her best to remain calm, she would simply answer, "I got them from the war", but she would soon excuse herself and weep quietly in her room. To Link's relief, the tavern matron’s maternal focus had shifted away from him and onto the poor, ruined girl. "There there, honey." she would soothe, as she would gently rock Malon in her arms when she cried. She had no children of her own, but she became a wonderful adopted mother to Malon. She was patient, loving, and acted as a wonderful guide for her through her trauma. To keep her mind busy and to repay Telma for her kindness, she would help her father keep the tavern clean by clearing tables and washing the plates and mugs -until Link arrived.

Both had grown over the last year, but Link was steadily becoming taller than her. He would enter the tavern and quietly approach the bar, smiling and waiting for her to notice him. Malon would be carrying a large tray of dishes, or using a rag to wipe down the bar when she would look up and sheepishly smile back at him. Every time he came to see her, she would drop whatever she was doing and gently embrace him. Being in his arms was the only time she felt truly safe. The horrors of Ingo and the moblins still haunted her at night and during dull periods during the day, but the memory of Link striking the evil man down and freeing her stayed with her as well.

The squire would wrap his arms around her and rest his cheek on top of her head -just quietly holding her. He had come to understand how she still suffered from the nightmares of the ranch and that the best thing he could do for her, was to just hold her for as long as she needed. As his birthday approached however, Link began to realize just how lovely the scent of her hair had become and how... _pleasant_... it was to hold her close. Afterward, the two would sit and talk quietly at the back of the tavern near the fire. He would tell her of his training and long patrols while she would tell him of the events at Lake Town that he had missed or of the different things that Telma was teaching her. Each valued the other, and each felt the most at peace while they were together.

Princess Zelda had changed as well. She was taller -the top of her head reaching to Impa's ear- and her hair hung to the small of her back. Though the war still raged outside the lakeside stronghold, the minister insisted on continuing to dress the Princess in elegant silks and soft cotton -both of which had to be imported from distant lands. "You must continue to show the people that you are their Princess and Queen-Apparent, your grace!" she would argue if Zelda objected to the more lavish gowns and finery.

Her life had become a rather lonely and remote existence. Meetings were limited to Impa, Alfon, and the other significant captains in the Army, and any time spent outside of the Temple was carefully choreographed and chaperoned by Impa -who remained Zelda's only close confidant. For the first few weeks, her minister had insisted that it was necessary for the princess’ security and for the good of the kingdom. But soon, Zelda felt herself being cut off from her people and longed for a friend to talk to. When outside, either performing some ceremony or “reviewing the army” with Lord Alfon, she would look for Link, but rarely caught sight of him. The regent had commanded that the boy be removed from her presence as much as possible and -in the rare event that he crossed paths with the princess or minister- he would be commanded to bow low and silently remain that way until they passed out of sight.

Zelda’s only relief from the claustrophobic temple were her sessions of meditation with Impa. In the evenings, as the sun was setting, the sheikah would wrap the princess in a plain traveler's cloak and disguise herself as an old woman. The two would slip out and make their way to the isolated fisherman's hut, just upstream from the lake. In the beginning, Impa would direct her to just sit beside the waters and clear her mind. "Do not try to force it, your grace. Just... let it come on its own." she would say as she softly sat beside Zelda and closed her eyes. The princess was unsure of what to expect, but she was happy to be out of the temple and in the free air. In time, the princess found herself drifting through the same dream-like emptiness where she had come upon Talon and Malon. Soon, her teacher’s voice would echo from across the void, "Can you hear me, your grace?"

Impa taught Zelda how to open her power and enter into "the graceful state." Here, the princess could channel the powers of Hylia to do many things, but it would take time and patience to learn how to unlock and control her new abilities. "If you move too swiftly, your grace, you could cause great harm. The power of the Goddess was mighty and capable of many wondrous things." she explained, "You have already begun to hear the prayers of your people and you have touched the memories of the grieving father. This is only a small portion of the power that will awaken within you." In time, Zelda would be able to see things that were happening far away, or things that happened long ago, or even - with great effort - possibilities on what was to come. But each of these small accomplishments required many long hours and hundreds of failures before revealing themselves. The young sovereign often stumbled beside Impa, completely exhausted, as they returned to the temple. "Must I do this... Impa?" she asked once. "There is no other way, your grace. You must." the sheikah soothed as she helped the princess to her chambers.

**_Dawn, Mid-Summer’s Day, June 24, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 349_ **

**_Lake Hylia_ **

As midsummer's day approached -nearly a year after the loss of Hyrule Castle- the weather began to gradually improve, with a strong wind from the southeast pushing Ganon's cloud cover away from the Lake. Link, laden with several heavy iron weights, struggled up the rocky slope north of the lake as the red glow of sunrise steadily grew around him. Sweat poured down his brow and back as his shaking hands struggled to find a solid grip on the stone above him.

He had performed this climb several times, but never with so much weight. "Have to... make it... be... stronger" he grunted as he willed his arms and legs to lift himself higher and higher up the slope. As the first golden ray of pure sunlight lifted over the horizon and struck the cliff, the exhausted squire sat down to rest on the summit. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to regain his breath. Lifting his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead and eyes, he was surprised to find his fingers were bleeding. With a grunt, he flicked the blood onto the stone beside him and worked his hands back and forth to reduce the swelling. "Whatever it takes." he muttered to himself. Behind him, Princess Zelda stood watching him.

Several times, when Impa was not close, Zelda had let herself drift into her graceful state, and sought out Link. The guilt that she had felt still weighed heavily upon her and she desperately wanted to reach out and try to make amends with her former friend. This time, atop the cliff at sunrise, was the same as every other time. The right words just did not come to her mind and the sorrow in her heart kept her from revealing herself. She now watched him remove the heavy iron weights and massage his bleeding hands with pity and a strange admiration.

"Look at how strong he has become. He is this way now, because of me." she thought to herself as she winced at the blood dripping from his fingertips. Link had made the climb bare-chested and Zelda now had a clear view of the scars on his back. Despite the time that had passed they were still a deep reddish-purple and looked very painful. "You were just a boy from the forest..." Zelda murmured as she stepped toward him, "and I took everything away from you." Without thinking, she reached out and delicately traced her fingers over the scars on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Link." she finished as she felt the heat from his shoulders on her hands.

The young warrior was rubbing the dried blood from his fingers when he felt a slight tickle on his left shoulder. Thinking a fly hand taken an interest in his sweat, he brushed his right hand over it, and found someone else's hand on his shoulder. He leapt up, very startled, and prepared for an attack. Zelda recoiled and stepped backward away from him in surprise. "You?!" shouted Link, lowering his hands. "What are YOU doing up here?!" The princess’ heart was pounding and her eyes opened wide with shock. He could _see_ her!

Several times she opened her mouth to speak, but was too frightened to think of what she should say. For a moment, her eyes drifted down over the lines of his chest and the muscles of his abdomen -he _had_ changed. Her cheeks blushed as she quickly looked away, ashamed. He began to demand that she tell him how she got up the cliff without being spotted, when a voice from far below called up to him. Glancing down, Link found Alfon at the base of the cliff, cupping his hands and shouting to his squire, "Come on lad! Stop messing around up there and report for duty!" When he turned back, Zelda had vanished. He wondered if he had only imagined her. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself, "I need to remember to bring a water-skin with me when I do this."


	3. A New Mission

**_Dawn Mid-Summer’s Day, June 24, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 349_ **

**_Lake Hylia_ **

Link reached the base of the cliff and started back toward the Army's camp beside his master. "If you keep doing that lad, you're going to get yourself killed." Alfon chuckled, looking at the boy’s damaged hands. The squire shrugged dismissively, "You have to work hard to get strong." he grunted. The marshal looked over at his ward. The boy now stood as tall as his shoulder. "You've grown boy." he said with a smile. "Huh?" asked Link, confused. "Well, you used to only come up to... about this high," Alfon explained, raising a hand beside his elbow, "Now... well soon I'll have to teach you how to shave." he finished with a smile. The young soldier squirmed awkwardly inside, he did not like Alfon's sentimental side. "Your beard is turning grey." he muttered after a few more steps. His master stopped and stroked at his beard, "Really? Telma has not said anything." he asked with a slightly worried tone. Link just smirked back at him over his shoulder and broke into a run as Alfon moved to smack him.

When they reached Link's tent, the marshal stopped him before he could enter. "Hey there, just a moment. You once told me that you were born in the summer, right?" he asked. "No, I said the Deku Tree told me I came to the forest in mid-summer. I don't know my true birth date." Link answered, with a sour face. "Well, mid-summer is as good a birthday as any." Alfon returned, cheerfully, "I left something for you on your bed. I hope you like it." The boy was thrilled, no one had given him a birthday gift since his youth in the forest. He dashed into the tent and found a long, slender bundle of cloth laying on top of his bed. Ignoring his burning hands, he lifted the heavy bundle and brought it out to his master.

"Go ahead lad, open it!" the knight said eagerly. Carefully, with his heart pounding, Link untied the leather thongs and gently unbound the cloth. Beneath, a handsome, shimmering broadsword greeted his eyes. For a moment, the boy was confused. What did Alfon mean giving him some other man’s sword? Curiously he looked up at his master. “It’s yours son. To keep – not the Army’s.” his lord said to him. The words seemed to echo and reverberate through the boy. “I-its… mine?” he echoed as he looked back down at it.

The light of the morning sun danced and flickered along the blade as Link studied every tiny detail. It was a Hylian Broadsword – the same as those carried by the regular infantry. The grip and cross-guard were of a plain and simple design, the only special feature that caught Link's eye was the ruby set into the pommel. He had never seen a soldier's sword set with a gemstone. But what really touched the squire’s heart, was the craftsmanship that had been used to create this sword. The steel of the blade was absolutely flawless and without any blemish, notch, or wrinkle. The leather wrapping the grip was very fine and smooth – a deep brown that Link knew the blacksmith reserved for only the very finest -and most expensive- commissions.

After several minutes of silence, watching his squire inspect the blade, Lord Alfon’s anxiety began to overflow, "That little blade of yours was becoming more of a dagger to you these days so... I had the smith re-forge your old sword into this. He had to add a fair bit more steel but... the Kokiri blade is still inside there son. Do you like it?" he asked. Link didn't know what to say. He was overjoyed to receive such a magnificent gift from his master, but he was saddened that the Kokiri sword was now gone.

"Its... thank you, my lord." he said, looking up again at Alfon. The marshal smiled broadly and patted him on the shoulder. "You've earned it! I've never seen a squire work as hard as you have! And this way," he patted his hand on the blade, "The Kokiri can keep fighting with you, even as a grown soldier." The boy sniffed and wiped his eyes. "That's great... thank you my lord." he mumbled. "Now," said Alfon, turning more serious, "I want you bathed and dressed! You're meeting the council later this morning and you smell absolutely foul!" "The council? What for?" Link asked, surprised. "A mission," answered his master, as he turned to leave, "An important one! So, you'll probably be hearing from the princess. Behave yourself!" he growled with a firm look before departing. The squire returned his new sword to his bed and gathered fresh clothes for the day. As he marched off to the bath-house, he wondered at what Alfon had said. "The council has never given a mission _to me_ before. why now?"

Once he had washed and bandaged his hands, Link dressed in his usual gear: a linen shirt, a pair of hylian trousers, a pair of heavy infantry boots, his half-sleeved mail shirt (which had been lengthened and adjusted several times by the blacksmith), and a white soldier's tabard adorned with the Hylian crest. He still kept his Kokiri clothing in his tent, but it had become too small for him to wear. A pair of hardened leather bracers and greaves completed his armor and the squire finally slung his new broadsword across his back and headed off toward the temple.

He found Alfon standing just outside its entrance, dressed in his heavy plate armor, which shone brightly in the morning sun. "Good, we have some time." he said as his ward arrived, "Now listen lad, when we enter the chamber, you will kneel and place the knuckles of your sword hand onto the floor. Bow your head, and stay that way until you are instructed to 'rise' or are 'dismissed'. Do not speak unless spoken to. I will greet the princess and the minister for both of us. If you are allowed to stand, do not look either the princess or the minister in the eyes - you are a squire and have not yet earned that privilege. If anyone does speak to you, remember to answer _with reverence_! You may only call the princess: 'princess' or 'your royal highness' nothing else! Understand?"

The boy’s usually stoic expression turned to a dark frown, "Why don't I just crawl in on my belly and lick the scum from their shoes?" he quietly snapped under his breath. A hard slap from Alfon's armored hand told Link he had made a serious mistake. "You _will_ control yourself boy! Or so help me you _will_ be dead! You have no idea what it takes to rule a kingdom! Much less hold one together during war! You _will not_ say or do anything to shame me in there, _Do you understand_ _me_?!" Alfon's eyes carried a very serious, very threatening anger that Link seldom saw him use.

"Perfectly, my lord." he answered, rubbing his cheek. "Good!" barked the marshal, "Now follow me." They marched inside and made their way to the princess' council chamber. Normally, here, Link would be directed to wait in the passage, but this time Alfon motioned for him to follow. "Alfon, Lord-Marshal of Hyrule and his squire, here to see the council." he grunted to the chamber guard. The soldier turned, opened both doors, and, after tapping his spear three times upon the stone floor, announced: "Lord Alfon, Your Highness, Grand Marshal of Hyrule... and _his squire_."

The boy clenched his teeth silently as they entered. "I guess I don't deserve a name here." he thought to himself angrily. The room was well lit with many candles and oil lamps hung along the walls. The princess, wearing a beautiful white and pink silk dress, sat upon her throne in the center, with Impa at her left, and the rest of the council gathered behind her. Despite his lord’s warning, Link looked directly at her as they approached. He was still very suspicious about what he had seen that morning.

For a moment, just before they knelt, he thought he saw Zelda's cheeks blush and her eyes drift slightly to one side away from him. "Your Royal Highness," Alfon greeted as he and Link knelt and bowed their heads, "Your loyal servants await your command." The squire did as he was told; after kneeling he clenched his weapon-hand into a fist and set his knuckles against the stone floor silently. "Just be quiet. They won't even speak to you." he thought to himself. Since his punishment, Link had seen Zelda and Impa several times, but always at a distance and she had certainly never spoken to him. His anger and hatred boiled and rolled over in his stomach. How he wanted to curse and shout at her and Impa for what they had done to him. But he had come to love Alfon as something of a father-figure and did not wish to embarrass him in front of the council. So he remained silent.

As the marshal was briefing Link outside, Impa was preparing the princess for the upcoming meeting. "Be sure to sit upright on the throne and hold your head high, your grace. Do not look directly at them, keep your gaze just above their heads." "Yes, Impa, I know." Zelda answered impatiently, but the minister continued, "I will brief them on the mission, you should not need to speak. But, if any need does arise, remember to only refer to them by their ranks 'Marshal' and 'Squire', not their names!" "Don't you think this is all a little... 'formal' Impa? We see Lord Alfon nearly every day." the princess asked.

"Yes, we do. But that insolent brat does not deserve the same privileges as the Lord-Marshal!" Impa responded with a disgusted look. "Don't call him that!" hissed Zelda, just as the chamber guard entered and announced Link and Alfon's arrival. The marshal looked gallant and strong as ever in his brilliant armor and flowing cape, but Zelda had grown accustomed to seeing him at her daily briefings. Her attention was focused on Link. She too had seen him, at a distance, several times over the previous months, but she had not been this close to him in a long time. Her heart beat quicker as he stepped out from behind his master and approached the throne beside him. His piercing blue eyes were locked on her and his jaw was set firm. "He's angry." she thought to herself. Still, she could not help but remember the lines of his arms and chest... and the strength of his hands from that morning. When she looked back up at his face again, he was staring right into her eyes. For an instant, she feared that he had read her mind and quickly looked away with the heat rising in her cheeks.

The minister-regent thanked the two men for coming and asked Alfon to report on the status of the army. Their back-and-forth exchange remained formal and rather boring to Link, who was starting to resent the pain in his knee from kneeling on this hard stone floor for so long. For a few minutes, Zelda listened to the two, but they were not discussing anything she did not already know. These were just formalities. Formalities that she had started to loathe. "Just get to the point..." she thought to herself in frustration. The squire was still obediently kneeling before her, with his head bowed and staring at the floor. "If I could just tell him... If I could make things right." she wondered as she watched him.

Impa continued to drone on about the importance of the army and the different missions that Alfon's companies were expected to fulfill, but Zelda continued to study Link. It was remarkable to her how stiff and still he was just kneeling there. She could hardly tell that he was breathing. "He's become disciplined... hard." she thought to herself. Soon, a curious idea came to her mind. Sitting up a little straighter and un-focusing her eyes, Zelda allowed herself to drift into her graceful state. "Link... Link..." she gently thought as her minister’s voice drifted farther and farther away. He was close -very close here. His presence felt like a burning fire in the room. She could hear his heartbeat... feel the stinging soreness of his hands... even the hard stone pressing into his knee. But his mind was closed to her.

"Link" she silently called again. Slowly, in the darkness, his form appeared. He was dressed, just as he was in the throne room, and still kneeling with his head bowed. "Link... speak to me." she asked quietly, but he did not seem to hear her. She knelt down in front of him. He was trembling slightly and his breathing had become erratic. Did he know she was there? she wondered. Zelda gently tried to press her way to his mind. She had to know what he felt... what he was thinking... but he was iron-bound and would not yield. Frustrated, the princess relaxed and just looked down at his sandy hair. "Link... I know you're angry. I just want you to know... I'm sorry." she whispered to him.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, with a sudden bolt of movement, Link lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes. The princess shook at the sudden flood of memories and emotions. Pain, anguish, burning hatred -it all crashed over her like a great wave and carried her through his most bitter memories: She heard the Deku Tree implore her to find the princess and save Hyrule as he slowly withered and died. She was leaving her home behind and Saria -her only friend- was crying to see her go. She ran in terror from the evil pouring out of the Temple of Time. She felt the sickening horror that Link felt after Zelda decided to allow the moblins to burn the forest. The agonizing lash of the whip and the bitter anguish of the betrayal he felt. A hundred sleepless nights, tossing and turning, completely wrapped in anger and hatred for those who had ruined his life, but were supposed to be his friends. "You... took everything from _me_." he growled menacingly, as a red flicker of light passed over his eyes.

In the throne room, the squire remained motionless and the princess stared straight ahead, but her hands steadily gripped the arms of her throne tighter and tighter. Impa, having been distracted by the long speeches and formalities with Alfon, suddenly stopped and looked at the princess. Outwardly, she looked unfocused and bored with the meeting, but the sheikah could sense that she was using her power. Her eyes darted from Zelda, to Link, and back again. "Squire!" she shouted suddenly, which startled everyone in the room.

Zelda snapped herself free from the connection and struggled desperately to regain her breath without revealing herself to the others. The boy too was breathing hard and struggling to compose himself, "My… Lady?" he answered her with a slight shake in his voice. The minister did not know what she had just interrupted, but she was furious with herself that she had allowed it to happen. "Darunia of Death Mountain has requested you _personally_. The Gorons have some need that apparently you are best suited to handle. Gather your gear and depart for Goron City at once!" "Yes, my lady." he answered obediently. For a few quiet seconds, the room stood very still. "You may go now, squire." The sheikah finished with a mixture of anger, contempt, and embarrassment in her voice. Link stood -averting his eyes from both of the women- and turned to leave.

With her heart still beating rapidly, Zelda's mind flashed, "Say something! Say something to him before he leaves!" "L-Link!" she blurted out loud. The boy stopped and slowly turned back, looking down at her feet. "Princess?" he mumbled. Impa and Alfon were frozen with dread at what she might say or do next. The gathered council stared at her curiously as her mind raced for something to say. "I... uh.... you... uh." she stammered as her face flushed with embarrassment. "Say something... _anything_!" her mind begged as she struggled under the pressure. "What would a lady say to a knight before a mission?"

Her eyes darted about the room until they fell on the chamber guard standing by the door. He was standing at attention, holding his spear and shield. “The _shield_!” she thought. The princess rose and swept her way across the room, to an antechamber on the far side. She returned, a few moments later, carrying a large Hylian heater shield. "It will be dangerous to go alone... please take this." she said as she held it out to him. The squire hesitated for a moment, then stepped toward her and slipped his arm through the shield's enarmes. "Thank you, your highness." he murmured, glancing at her face.

Still holding onto the shield's edges, Zelda wore a desperate expression. Silently, she begged him to forgive her... to try to understand her, but he remained motionless and cold. Feeling the moment becoming awkward and overlong, she leaned down and kissed the rim of the shield at its top, "Come back to us safely, Link." she finished softly as she returned to her throne. "Princess." he grunted with a slight bow of his head and left.


	4. Myths and Legends

**_Mid-Morning, June 24, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 349_ **

**_Lake Hylia_ **

Silence hung over the room as the princess returned to her throne. Lord Alfon and Impa both stared at her as she set her chin onto her hand and drifted in her thoughts. After a few moments, Zelda realized the room was watching her and blushed deeply. "Continue, Impa." she muttered as she returned her hands to her lap. The minster's mind was whirling at a frantic pace -what had just happened? Had the princess made a connection with... _that boy_? What dangers could that bring in the future? "Uh, yes… thank you, Lord Alfon. The council notes your efforts and is appreciative. Please see to your men and carry out your orders." she finished, still watching the princess intently. "Yes, my lady." answered Alfon with a further bow of his head. "You may go." murmured Zelda as her mind drifted back to the squire.

The knight rose, bowed, and quickly departed the chamber. If he could catch Link, he would punish him severely for whatever just happened in the throne room. Alfon had no magical ability, but he could feel the tension between he and the princess and it was obvious that Impa had come across something between them. "My Lord, a moment!" called a voice behind him. The marshal turned, now only a few paces down the passage, as Impa swept up quickly behind him. "We need to speak... privately." she hissed, as she came close.

"Indeed?" he replied, "I was just going to find my squire and... _speak with him_ about this." The sheikah waved her hand and shook her head dismissively, "Forget the boy, come on." she urged as she stepped around the knight and made for the outside. Once they had left the temple and reached the crowded streets of Laketown, Impa began again, "We need to speak, my lord, of something... very important." The regent was wringing her hands and staring down at the path before them. Alfon had never seen her so nervous before.

"I am at your disposal of course, my lady. How can I help you?" he offered politely. Impa continued to fold and tug at her own hands. Normally her mind was focused and razor sharp. In a crisis she moved deliberately and without hesitation; but she had never expected to be in such a position. She was the acting ruler of a kingdom under attack, adopted mother and mentor to a frightened girl that one day would be Queen, and she was the sole bearer of the royal family's secrets.

Many myths, legends, and ancient stories were kept as closely guarded secrets by the royal family and their sheikahn confidants. These secrets held the truth about the kingdom's origin, the beginning of the royal bloodline, the source of the princess' power, and... the fated bonds that would connect the princess to her beloved. Impa now found herself seriously considering making some of these secrets known to the marshal. True, he was the Princess' right hand and a key figure in protecting the kingdom, but the sheikah's oaths of silence were sacred and not to be cast aside without grave need.

For several minutes, the two walked quietly through Lake Town. Several villagers and soldiers greeted them, but none approached them. The knight would smile and nod to each of them, while his companion struggled to make up her mind. "Forgive me, my lady, but we are running out of road. Soon we shall be walking along the lake-bottom." whispered Alfon. She drew a deep breath, and made her decision. The master sword had permitted itself to be carried by him and he had been faithful and true ever since the attack at the capitol.

"What do you know of Hyrule's beginning, my lord?" she asked. Alfon was a little confused – this was not the topic he was expecting – but he also knew that Impa was often slow to reveal her true purpose in conversation. He knew what his mother and father had taught him -what every Hylian was taught when they were young: The Goddess Hylia had fought a great evil and delivered the earth to the Hylian people. The royal family was chosen by her and charged with governing justly and with compassion, in her name.

"That is true... but not _complete_." The minister replied as she and the marshal turned for a second walk through the town. Discreetly, she explained how Hylia had fallen in battle. How a courageous human man had rushed to her side and helped her defeat the great demon. How generations later, Hylia was reincarnated as a mortal, and how her beloved knight had also been reborn and bound to her side. When the great demon attempted to escape from his prison once again, the two fought and defeated him and founded the Kingdom of Hyrule together. "The two were different from the other humans... they had long, pointed ears... like her grace, the goddess." whispered Impa. Still more confused, Alfon muttered back, "But, Impa, we all have long pointed ears. It is what shows we are the goddess' chosen amongst the other humans." "No, my lord." She replied, barely whispering, "It is what shows that we are descended from the goddess herself." The marshal halted and stared at her, "What?" he asked.

Impa tugged at his arm to return to their walk. "The _first_ Zelda was the goddess reborn. Her blood, carried the legacy and the power of the goddess. She, and her beloved knight, were mother and father to the Hylian people. Each of us still carries a very distant, very _remote_ connection to them; but, over time, many wandered away and the blood of the other humans was mingled with our own. By the power of her grace, the royal line is kept holy and pure." she explained.

The great knight thought for a moment before answering, "So the princess carries a great legacy. We have all known that the royal family carries _some_ magical ability. What does this have to do with me?" Again, Impa drew a deep breath and carefully considered her next move: she was now certain -but what would be the consequences of telling Alfon? "Her grace, the goddess. Bestowed a special gift upon her beloved knight." She began carefully, "His spirit... was made more than a mortal's spirit. For all time, their souls would be bound together... i-in love."

Alfon nodded, as if he understood, but he still had not made the connection. Frustrated, Impa continued, "It is said that whomever the Blade of Evil's Bane accepts as its master, carries the spirit of the goddess' chosen knight. Which means..." her voice trailed off as she could not bring herself to say it. For a brief moment, the marshal looked stunned, then covered his mouth as he struggled to contain his laughter. "You mean... you suggest... you think that _Link_ is... _what_? The princess' 'soul-mate'?"

She scowled at him and urged him to keep his voice down. "That is... that is really something minister." Alfon continued as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, "You treat my squire as lower than swine from the moment he arrives at the lake! You forbade him from doing or becoming anything more than a common soldier! You had him _flogged_ for committing the only heroic action this army has seen since the fall of Aryn! And now, you tell me that there is some mystical bond between him and the princess? Rubbish! The boy _hates_ the princess and _you_ for that matter!" His anger, as well as his voice, were quickly rising. He had known many of the court's members to be haughty and arrogant, but he had always felt a particularly powerful loathing from Impa against his ward. He bitterly resented that she never gave the boy a chance, or ever tried to feel compassion for what _he_ had endured.

Feeling the situation slipping from her control, Impa desperately urged him to keep his voice down. "You're right, my lord... I have detested the boy... but what was I to do? After he failed at the Temple of Time..." "FAILED?!" bellowed Alfon, cutting her off, "That _boy_ stood against the sorcerer when hardened men would have fled screaming! That _boy_ nearly gave his life for all of Hyrule! He is alive today because his _only_ friend in the world gave him her life! I held him Impa, in my arms, as his breathing slowed and his life ebbed away. There was no mortal power in Hyrule that could have saved him! If there is a failure here, minister, it is not Link's! You asked too much of a child, yet he did everything he could to serve his kingdom!" The sheikah lowered her arms, and let Alfon speak freely to her. They were now far enough away from the people in the town, and stood near the lake's western edge.

In her heart, she knew he was right: she blamed Link because it had been the easy thing to do. She and the princess could not have made a mistake, it must have been the strange boy from the forest. Impa felt ashamed and, for the first time, really began to regret how she had treated the boy. "The princess has fallen in love with him, Alfon." she muttered. The knight narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, "More myths?" he asked. "No," she answered, "I know it is true. He is always on her mind and her heart aches to be beside him. I have felt it, during our... 'meditations' though I do not think she knows that I am aware."

Alfon felt a small twinge of apprehension. If it was true, then they had a very serious problem. He knew of Link's bitterness toward the princess and of how close he was starting to become to Malon. "The princess is at that age... when a young lady begins to take an interest in the young men... it is just a fancy, nothing more." he offered hopefully, but the minister shook her head. "It is the goddess' will. Though they do not know it themselves, their souls are bound to one another. She will fall hopelessly in love with him. She will need him to be by her side, especially through this war. He will strengthen her, and she him. There is no other way now." "And if he rejects her?" Alfon asked. She thought for a long time before answering, "I do not know for certain. But... it could mean the death of Hyrule. I had taken the events at the Temple as a sign that he was not the one, that some other hero would rise and make himself known to us. But Link drew the sword and her soul is reaching out to him. It must be your squire." 

"What do you need me to do?" the knight asked solemnly. "Much." replied Impa, "We will need to calm his anger and develop his compassion for her. Once this mission is complete, I will appoint him as the Princess' personal guard. That will keep them together and allow the bond to form." The two leaders began to slowly walk around the lake now as they discussed their plans for Link and Zelda. "He will need to be a master of arms..." said Impa. "He already is." replied Alfon. "His body will have to be honed to endure any trial..." she continued. "For his age, he is the very best, but I will continue to train him." The knight quickly answered. "He will need to be disciplined and focused. His conduct around the princess must be _perfect_." The sheikah insisted. "That may prove challenging," replied the knight, "but I am confident I can train him in that regard." Impa slowed her pace and looked up at him, "No, my lord, I don't think you understand. The boy... he..." Impa's cheeks blushed with embarrassment -the first time Alfon had ever seen her that way, "The princess'... 'purity' must remain intact." She awkwardly finished.

The marshal raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, "You speak of souls being bound in eternal love. You want to push two youths together and hope that they fall for one another. But you insist that their passions not... 'blossom' in that way? Impa I know you have lived a solitary life, but that is not how love works! He is a man, a soldier. If a beautiful woman offers... he could not refuse even if he wanted to." The regent looked right up into the marshal's eyes with a very serious look, "The spirit of Hylia is with her, Alfon, but she cannot come into her own as the goddess reborn until she has performed a very ancient, very special ritual at the Goddess Springs. To perform that ritual, she must be absolutely pure. If she is not, the power of Hylia will leave her and will not return until a new daughter of the royal family is born. Right now, the goddess' power is the only thing keeping Ganon from passing through the Door of Time. Our lives depend upon it. The princess must remain absolutely pure until she has come of age and wed." The great knight winced down at her, "That would be a cruel trial for him. It may break him." Impa shook her head, "Actually, I am more concerned about the princess in that regard, than your squire." she answered. As they began to walk back toward the Temple of Water's entrance, Alfon chuckled to himself. "It is like something out of a fairy-tale Impa: What the knight must endure to earn the hand of a princess."

As the symbol of the Sage of Water came into view, above the temple entryway, the minister remembered one other item she wanted to discuss with him. "Alfon, tell me again of the Forest Temple. What did the Kokiri children say about the monster there?" "Why do you ask, my lady?" he replied, puzzled. "Because I have not seen or heard from the Sage of Water in some time." she replied as they entered, "Until Link returns, I would like you to remain close to the princess, please."


	5. Darkness and Pain

**_Mid-Morning, June 24, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 349_ **

**_Lake Hylia_ **

Link quietly made his way out of the throne room, down the corridor, and out to the lake's edge. He kept his expression blank and indifferent, but his heart was hammering away inside his chest. Something very strange had just happened between him and the princess and he had no idea what it was. Not far from the temple’s entrance, a lonely willow tree grew out over the water's edge. When he was certain no one was near, the squire leaned against it, while he struggled to control his breathing and steady his pulse. "What did she do to me?!" he frantically wondered as small beads of sweat began to form on his brow.

_A few minutes earlier_

As he knelt in the throne room, his mind had been focused on controlling his own emotions and remaining calm; but as Zelda drew closer to him, new feelings began to wash over him. He suddenly felt apprehensive, though he did not know why. There was nothing here that frightened him. He was worried -worried that Link would not understand. But this did not make any sense -he _was_ Link. In his chest, he began to feel a second heartbeat, much lighter and faster than his own. The sensation truly frightened him and caused his own heart to beat faster. The squire closed his eyes and willed his body to obey him. His heartbeat would slow, his breathing would steady, and these strange sensations would leave him. Link would not let this new madness take control.

In the darkness, beyond his closed eyelids, a ghostly white figure gently glided toward him. Fear turned slowly over to panic as the boy began to fear that he had truly lost control of himself. His mind flashed, “Do something! Stand up! Or speak! Something!” Opening his eyes, he nearly jumped to his feet, when the figure drew closer and became clear to see.

Zelda was standing before Link -in his mind- wearing a soft, white silk dress. Her crown was missing, but her hair was braided and arranged in an elegant and beautiful form. She was wringing her hands nervously and looking down at him with an anxious face. He felt her anxiety, her fear of him, and at once he wanted to leap up and -but in that moment he couldn’t be sure what he wanted. To strike her for her betrayal or to embrace her, and melt away her fear. The strain in his mind grew as he clenched his teeth hard and struggled to remain calm and motionless. His anger burned red hot against this new desire to comfort and protect her. "Why is she afraid of me? I wouldn't hurt her." he wondered, "No! No! She burned the forest! She took my life away from me! She deserves to pay for what she has done!" another ‘Link’ burst back.

His mind was slowly breaking apart as he fought to understand what feelings were his own, which were Zelda's, and which seemed to well up from somewhere else entirely. His stomach began to clench with the tension and he nearly became ill, when Zelda's voice echoed to him from some distance: "... _Link, I know you're angry_." At once, everything inside him snapped back into silent calm, "... _I'm sorry_..."

With those words, Link’s control broke apart. The hatred, anger, and pure rage of the last six months, ignitied in the pit of his stomach and surging upward towards his lips. "She knows I am angry?!" his mind screamed, "What does she know of my anger?! What right does she have?!!!" When he did not answer her, the princess slowly knelt down before him, trying to look into his eyes, "Link... speak to me." she whispered. He could not contain it any more. Everything she had let happen, everything she commanded that he do, everything she had done to him -she was going to pay for it!

He snapped his head up and looked directly into her eyes. "You're sorry?! You don't get to be sorry!" he snarled menacingly, as he rose to his feet and stepped toward her. Zelda's anxious face turned to terrified shock as she stumbled backward away from him. The boy seemed to grow larger and more threatening as he drew near her. "You sent me on a suicide mission! After the Deku Tree sacrificed himself to protect us! You... sat in your comfortable castle while I crawled through the most terrible dungeons to find your precious stones! I pulled the sword that you told me to pull! I tried, desperately to stop him princess... and what did I get for it?! Navi is dead! The city was burned! You let them destroy my home... FOR NOTHING!"

As he advanced, the princess’ mind was now flooded with _his_ feelings and memories. They came so suddenly and with such intensity that she couldn’t keep her bearings, and fell backward onto the floor. Link ignored her struggle and continued walking forward, eyes blazing. Zelda desperately crawled backward away from him, "P-please... Link... I... can't... I... too much..." she whimpered, as images or sensations of loved ones, familiar places, terrible enemies, and unbearable pain cascaded through her.

He was in agony. _They_ were in agony. Her eyes burned with tears and her voice began to choke -the pain in her head felt like a knife was being driven into her brow. "P-please..." she cried to him, but he did not listen. Her pain, her fear, her _suffering_ gave him a welcome satisfaction. She was learning her place, learning what true pain was. She was going to learn what pain she had caused.

Though neither of them had noticed it yet, a metallic hum -almost like a musical tone began to hum from the darkness behind the Princess. The squire gnashed his teeth and raised a whip above his head to lash her. This was it! He was going to have his revenge! The princess' eyes slammed shut as the pain increased tenfold. "Please.... Link... You're hurting me!" she screamed.

The musical tone suddenly intensified and rang out across the void. The boy's focus was broken and he blinked his eyes dumbly. All of his anger, all of his blood thirsty hatred, suddenly dropped away from him. "What... what am I doing...?" he wondered to himself as he looked at the whip in his hands. It slowly melted into smoke and drifted away into the darkness beside him. He looked down at the princess. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she held her hands out toward him -almost to shield herself from some attack. Seeing her like that, he felt terrible. "Why is she on the ground? Did she fall?" he wondered as he reached for her hand. "SQUIRE!" Impa's voice bellowed through his mind.

_Beside the Willow at the Lake_

Steadily, as Link breathed deep and tried to relax his mind, he was able to calm his frantic heartbeat and bring himself under control. He had heard rumors in the camp that the princess possessed some kind of magical power. Apparently, she had even healed Lord Alfon and some other wounded Hylians. "That's it... she's just bewitching me." he thought to himself and shook his head, "It won't work." The boy trudged off to his tent and began to gather his gear for the long journey. Though he did his best to focus on the task at hand, the image of Zelda cowering on the ground kept floating into his mind. He should have felt angry, or satisfied to see her like that -cowering and afraid of him. But he only felt regret, pity, and an overwhelming desire to pick her up and brush the tears from her cheek. "What is happening to me?!" he growled as he tightly rolled his spare tunic and several other essential items together and tied them within his bedroll.

Once his gear was gathered and ordered, the squire returned to the shield that the princess had given him. He lifted it and moved to strap it across his back when he noticed the scorch marks around its edges. Narrowing his eyes, Link slowly turned the shield over and examined it closely. This shield had been subjected to extreme heat -as if it had been blasted with fire- but the patter was not of a smith's forge. Whomever used this shield last, was _attacked_ by fire. Examining the shield's reverse, Link ran his fingers over the maker’s proofing marks. He recognized them: they were the same crests and symbols of the smith he had purchased his Hylian Shield from before traveling to Death Mountain, just over a year ago. He had crouched behind that shield to protect himself from King Dodongo's fiery breath. He turned the shield to its obverse again and stared at its design. "She kept it... why did she keep it?" he wondered as his eyes noticed the delicate smudge left by Zelda's lips at the shield’s top edge. A strange sensation rippled up his spine and his heart skipped several beats.

Within an hour, Link quietly led Epona toward to the road to Central Hyrule. Hitching the last saddlebag and tightening his scabbard and shield against his back, the young squire mounted his trusted mare, and left the lake behind. After saluting the guards at the main gate, Link turned Epona up the King’s Road and unfocused his eyes -Epona knew these roads so well, he rarely had to guide her. The boy let himself see her again -sprawled on her back before him, looking up at him in fear. He especially remembered her eyes: a soft light blue, like a gemstone. Large, innocent, vulnerable, and filled with fear. Link's stomach cramped as shame washed over him. "You did something... you made her think you were going to hurt her!" his conscience scolded him. He tried hard to remember what had happened. What did he say to her? Why did he say it? He had been angry, but why? He had walked toward her. He was shouting... why was he shouting at her? He had something in his hand... where did it come from?

Despite his best efforts, Link's memory of what he had done remained cloudy and difficult to grasp. All he was certain of was that he had frightened Zelda -and it made him feel ashamed. "You should not carry so much hate around with you." his conscience warned, "It could hurt her." As the Lake-Gate and its towers receded into the distance, the squire made up his mind: He was going to try and push his anger away and focus on what needed to be done, rather than let it consume him.

He never admitted it to anyone, but Link suspected that he had been prepared to harm Zelda -maybe even kill her- and that disturbed him deeply.


	6. Serving the Shadow

**_Late Evening, June 24, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 349_ **

**_Hyrule Castle_ **

"I am sick of your excuses! You... you... damned wizard!" shouted Nabooru as she angrily followed the sorcerer through the castle. "Your concerns..." he mused apathetically in reply, "are no concerns of mine, _woman_. Our lord does as he pleases and you -will do as he pleases." he finished with a satisfied grin. The Gerudo champion had struggled for nearly a year without seeing or speaking with her chieftain. The warm, comforting embrace that the women felt at the corrupted Door of Time had lasted for several weeks; but eventually faded until they could shake themselves free and realize what had happened.

Nabooru had eagerly seduced a filthy ranch-hand from just south of the capitol and brought him to the ruined temple. Drunk with wine and the woman’s "carnal talents" Ingo had allowed himself to be pushed through the doorway into Ganon's realm. He returned only a few moments later. At first glance, he was outwardly unchanged. But Agahnim soon recognized the menacing glow that game from the tainted Hylian’s eyes. His mind had been greatly altered by the Dark God as well. He was confident, arrogant, and was thoroughly delighted with the pain and suffering of others now.

For months, the remaining Gerudo in the capitol had been tasked with dismantling the abandoned Hylian structures inside the city walls and using the recovered stone to build the aerie for Agahnim's bats, then to rebuild "Ganon's" temple. Very few were ever permitted to patrol or to even carry arms inside the castle grounds. At night, as the women slept in the few houses they were allowed to keep, companies of fresh moblins -and several other fearsome beasts- would be brought into the world by the wizard and twin sorceresses. Many times, Nabooru had silently watched as dozens of beasts departed the half-finished temple and moved toward the castle. In her heart, she knew that she and her sisters were being ground-down and slowly replaced; but she still hoped that somehow, she might speak with Ganon and change the course of things.

"You treat us as slaves!" she angrily shouted -her voice approaching a scream- "We are Lord Ganon's people! The fearsome Gerudo of the Desert Waste! Not worthless bricklayers and whores!" Agahnim continued to keep his back to her and make his way through the castle without stopping. His arrogance and apathy seemed limitless, and Nabooru had finally had enough of it. Dashing forward, she seized hold of the wizard, and slammed his body against the stone wall of the corridor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! You filthy _Hylian_ -traitor!" She screamed, as his eyes blazed with a terrible, yellow light.

Poised to kill, she pressed her dagger against Agahnim's neck as lightning flickered between his fingers. They would have surely murdered one-another, if a small tremor had not rumbled through the castle. The sorcerer's anger quickly melted and he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "As you will, my lord." He muttered, when he slowly opened them again.

Nabooru's heart was pounding in her ears and her chest heaved with her rapid breath. "Do it! Do it! Just slit his wretched little throat and be done with it!" she urged herself. But she knew she would never reach Ganon if she did. Agahnim lowered his hands and relaxed his body – gradually hanging from her grip. For a few moments, he seemed to shudder and shake, as if he were having some sort of fit. The Gerudo withdrew her knife and stared at him in confusion -was he ill? Or was this some trick? Releasing his robes, she let him fall to the floor and cautiously backed a few paces away.

After a few seconds, his body calmed, and he slowly got to his feet. A strange, orange glow now came from his eyes. "Hello, my beloved." came _Gannondorf's_ voice from Agahnim's lips. Her mouth dropped open in complete shock, "What... what is this?" she mumbled as she returned her dagger to its sheath. "You seem troubled Nabooru. Speak and your master will hear." Her lover’s voice continued, while Agahnim's face remained expressionless.

The Gerudo champion quickly fell to her knees, bowed her head, and held her arms at her sides; palms turned forward. " _My Lord_ ," she began with a strong tone of amorous submission, "The _joy_ that I feel at the sound of _your_ voice... cannot be put into words!" Her body had weakened and become sore with the labors forced upon her people, but she still arched her back and lifted her bust toward him -she would use every skill she possessed to return to Ganon's favor.

"Your poetry remains pleasing to me, my desert flower, but I grow weary of this conflict between my servants. Speak quickly, _or be silenced_!" the voice was very firm and Nabooru knew her position was precarious. Though adrenaline and fear coursed through her, the woman maintained her graceful, outward calm. Subtly rocking her hips and turning her beautiful amber-colored eyes up to him, she began, "I _miss_ you, my lord... my body _aches_ for you." Every ounce of her feminine will was now laid against her master. In his mortal form, Gannondorf was never able to resist her like this. She hoped that he was still weak to her charms. "I am pleased to _serve_ you my lord, in any way you need, but my heart overflows with joy when I can... _serve you personally_." She finished, with false tone of shyness.

Agahnim's lips began to curl into a slight grin. Sensing success was near, Nabooru pressed farther, "Let me come to you, my lord. Let this pitiful servant serve her lord in the ways she knows best." He stepped toward her and gently traced one fingertip down her cheek, the side of her neck, and over her breast. She slowly rolled her eyes back and whimpered, " _my lord_ "

"Yes," came Gannondorf's voice, "You will serve me well Nabooru. Come to the temple and give yourself to me." Her heart nearly burst with excitement; she had done it! "As you command, _my lord_." she replied, affectionately, as she lowered her forehead to the floor in front of him. With a final growl of approval, the wizard’s eyes flickered and Agahnim staggered back against the far wall. In a moment, he was himself again and obediently muttered, "As you will, my lord."

The Gerudo leapt to her feet and glared down at the sorcerer, "Now you have no more excuses! Bring me to him!" she commanded. Agahnim regarded her with a hateful sneer, but did not refuse her. Quickly, they made their way through the castle, into the capitol city, and finally to the half-finished Temple of Darkness. Once inside -and without command- Nabooru ripped off her own clothing and cast it aside. She knelt before the darkened door of time and raised her arms up at her sides.

"Do it." she ordered. Just as before, the corrupted sage slowly walked around the Gerudo, muttering and chanting several dark spells. As he did, the swirling, chaotic gateway began to clear until a smooth black portal stood before them. Nabooru’s skin began to tingle in a strange way... almost as though it were rippling like water, but she forced herself to ignore it. _Whatever_ she had to do to approach Ganon, she would do it without hesitation.

Agahnim now retrieved a small golden jar from beside the portal and poured the deep red liquid over her hair. It smelled foul, and the Gerudo matron struggled not to wrinkle her nose at it. As the wizard's fingers worked the substance to the tips of her fiery red hair, she began to recognize its scent: it was the smell of blood -blood that had been left in the desert sun to rot. Fear, doubt, and apprehension began to bite at her stomach now as he returned the jar to its resting place. "Why blood?" her mind asked.

"Now," growled Ganon’s lieutenant, "go to him." A surge of excitement returned. This was it -everything she had been hoping for! Forcing her own fears down into her stomach, the beautiful Nabooru rose and gave Agahnim a smug, victorious smile as she stepped toward the portal. She could not help but rock her shapely hips as she passed him -whether he felt anything or not, she was going to show him, one last time, that some things in this world were still beyond even his reach. The wizard watched her closely as she passed, but -despite her hopes- he did not feel defeated. Quite the opposite; he knew what was going to happen to Nabooru... and it pleased him greatly to see her walking blindly into it.

She felt nothing as her skin touched the surface of the portal. As though nothing were there, she passed through the archway and entered a new chamber. Here, what remained of the walls, floor, and ceiling was made of a brilliant white marble -but had been badly blackened by Ganon's fire. This new room was eight sided, with a platform of stone raised at its center. A small marble pedestal, adorned with the symbol of the Triforce, stood empty at its top.

Nabooru did not know this place and wondered at its purpose. " **Come to me**." boomed Ganon's voice from the far end of the chamber. There, opposite where she stood, was another dark, swirling portal. " **Come to me... my beloved.** " His voice echoed around the chamber. The woman rushed forward, past the empty pedestal, and approached the final doorway.

"Don't go! Don't do it!" a very quiet voice urged inside her, as Nabooru looked up at the swirling black cloud. What would she find when she entered? What would become of her if she ran? She wondered. Her own lust for power was strong, but more than anything Nabooru wanted to see the promises made to her tribe delivered.

With a final deep breath, she closed her eyes, and stepped into the Dark World.


	7. Dreams and Disguises

**_Late Evening, June 27, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 352_ **

**_Somewhere in Central Hyrule_ **

Link quietly stirred the coals of his little campfire and carefully added additional wood as it was needed. The small glade he and Epona now sheltered in offered plenty of twigs and small branches – dried by the summer heat -, but Link was very cautious not to build his fire too large. The day before, he had passed the Hylian lines and was now hiding in the “no-man’s-land” that lay between Zelda and Ganon’s territories. Here, enemy patrols were common and many of Alfon’s best scouts had disappeared in this area without a trace.

Epona lazily wandered around the glade, nipping at the grass growing beneath the canopy and occasionally looking back at her master. The sun had already dipped below the horizon and the bright orange of the western sky was quickly fading into a pink/purple twilight. As the boy watched the little flames of his fire, his mind drifted back over his memories of the ranch, the flight from the bats, and then to Malon.

He had forgotten to say goodbye to her before he left -he was too distracted from the events in the throne room. Link didn't always warn her that he would be going on missions, but she was always sure to let him know that she was disappointed when he returned. She would frown silently at him, and pretend to ignore him for several minutes before eventually making her way over to where he stood. She would always set her hands onto her hips and lean to the right and left – checking him over for any wounds or damage to his armor. With an embarrassed apology and a little coaxing, Link could always get her to forgive him and they would embrace.

Malon did not complain with words -that was not her way- but Link had learned how to read her messages and always tried to make up for it. Once, he had convinced Telma to let him slip some wildflowers into her room before she went to bed. Another time, he had traded with an Akkalan traveler for a polished amber gemstone and given it to her upon his return. She took it, turned it over in her hands, then looked up at him with a shy smile. The would-be knight tried to say something romantic like "I thought it would go well with your hair." but he was too nervous and awkward, and just muttered, "I thought... you'd like it."

He always tried to do his best with Malon, but it was strange trying to take care of a girl. Sometimes she was needy and clung to him when he was near. At other times, she would be distant and not want him around. For Link's part, he was always glad to be around her when he had the time. It wasn't just that she was pretty -she seemed to really understand him. His anger, his loneliness, and most of all: his loss.

In the past year, Link had told her of his time in the Kokiri Forest, the bullying and teasing he received from some of the other children for not being "a real Kokiri", and of Navi and the short time they were together. Malon never said much -she knew nothing of the forest or that magic that dwelt there-, but she listened closely to his stories and would hold his hand during the more emotional portions.

Despite Link’s trust and openness to her, Malon was much more reluctant to relive the past. Once or twice, she told him of happy memories of her mother and father -before her mother died and Ingo had to come to the ranch. Mother and father had run the ranch together, while little Malon trotted around playing with the animals. But after Talon's wife passed, things became much more somber.

He struggled to find the motivation to keep the ranch going and was forced to hire Ingo as his primary hand. He always tried to be cheerful and happy around his daughter, but she often caught him sobbing alone, or drooped over the table with an empty bottle beside him. Link’s eyes watered slightly as he imagined little Malon, rubbing her father’s back and begging him to “cheer up papa”, while he struggled to hide the bottle and wear a false smile.

But these stories were very rare and Malon often resisted Link's questions with a silent shake of her head. She would slide her stool closer to his, grasp his hand, and just rest her head against his shoulder quietly.

The first time she'd done this, Telma and Talon both stared apprehensively at the teenagers hiding at the back of the tavern. Link -knowing her father was watching- remained rigid and still until the girl had enough and left him. Over the next few months though, the watchful parents relaxed and only darted the occasional glance their way.

So, the squire gradually began to rest his cheek against the top of Malon's head and even wrap one arm around her shoulders. She seemed to appreciate the closeness and her curly red hair was soft and _smelled_ wonderful to Link. Beyond the smoke from the hearth, the smell of the ale and food, and even the healthy portion of Telma's perfume that seemed to get everywhere, there was something that was just _Malon_ and it was warm and comforting to him.

The longer Link thought about her, the faster his heart seemed to beat. His mouth slowly turned dry and his throat felt tight. Even here, far away from the lake, he began to feel nervous about being around her – until a sudden, curious thought came to him. Like a whisper in his ear the words, "I wonder what Zelda's hair smells like.” Floated across his mind. For a few seconds, Malon's medium blue eyes became Zelda's sky blue; her fiery red hair rippled into golden blond. Zelda's skin was soft, smooth, and delicate. The squire drifted dreamily with the royal specter, before realizing what he was doing. He slammed his eyes shut tight and shook his head angrily. For months he had hated her; how could he now be daydreaming about her?! “She could never compare to Malon!” he growled to himself as he snapped the stick he was using to stir the fire and threw its pieces in to burn.

Link’s dinner was comprised of an unlucky squirrel he was able to snare, several handfuls of summer berries that grew within the glade, and a biscuit from his rations pack. Link drank freely from his waterskin as the clear Zora river now flowed close by. Once complete darkness fell, He would slip silently to its bank and replenish his supply. Epona, having followed her companion and drank her fill, found a thick bed of fallen leaves near his fire and laid down for the night. The young soldier unrolled his bed and laid down under the tree-canopy. He wouldn't need a blanket tonight -it was far too hot- so he folded it and used it as a pillow. No stars could be seen through Ganon's cloud here, but the dying firelight danced and flickered off the underside of the tree canopy and Link's eyes lazily drifted over the different leaves and twigs above him.

On his patrols with Russell or Viscern, he had been trained to sleep very lightly and awaken at the slightest sound. The "soldier's sleep" as they called it was not very restful, but it was necessary to stay alive when away from safe locations. Tonight, however, the squire drifted into a much deeper sleep and wandered through many strange dreams. He did not sense the large shadow that perched in the branches above him, watching him intently with large blue eyes.

_~At Lake Hylia~_

Princess Zelda had struggled to avoid Impa's glaring eye after the incident in the throne room. When her attendant returned from meeting with Lord Alfon, she insisted that the princess accompany her on another meditation session. "But... it is not yet sundown Impa. We'll be seen." The young sovereign objected. Her minister was unsettled and the princess knew why. She hoped she could dissuade the sheikah from forcing her into her graceful state so soon after the connection with Link. But Impa would not be deterred and insisted that the princess accompany her to her chambers.

"We will disguise you this time, your grace." she explained, "I'm certain you have the strength for it." Zelda didn't understand what she meant by "the strength", but her curiosity was piqued when Impa retrieved a strange set of sheikah clothes from a small trunk in her room. "Here your grace, you must change into these." But the princess hesitated. She was not shy about changing in front of Impa - the attendant had been dressing her since she was very small - but the new clothing she offered was very different from the elegant dresses the princess was used to. "W-what is it?" she asked timidly.

"This is the clothing of sheikah assassins and spies, your grace." Impa explained, holding the tight body-suit out to the princess. "They are enchanted to suppress noise and enhance the wearer's agility. They can also conceal the identity of the sheikah if he or she is magically gifted." She added as Zelda took the garment and held it up. "It looks a little... 'tight' and... 'revealing' Impa." The princess winced with blushing cheeks. "Yes... well..." stammered Impa, her own cheeks turning slightly pink, "Your... _ahem_... 'feminine form' is still young, your grace, so the tightness may help you pass as a young man. You will also be able to wear additional clothing over it, to better conceal yourself in a crowd." The princess suddenly lowered the garment and stared at her attendant in shock, "... _A what_ Impa?!"

After several awkward minutes, Impa was able to pull the suit onto the princess and began to instruct her in its use. Zelda, having never worn such clothing, struggled to cover herself with her arms and hands as her guardian spoke. "... the more drastically you attempt to- Your Grace please, do not fuss! The more drastically you attempt to change your appearance, the more your power will be taxed." "What do you mean?" the princess asked nervously, still trying to subtly cover herself. "Well," Impa began, "If you wanted to make yourself look like a sheikah assassin: you would need to use very little power to alter your face, hair, and body shape - as your clothing would be free to be seen for such an identity."

Zelda's apprehension soared at the idea of a crowd of Hylians seeing the precise curves and contours of her body. "No no no!" she insisted, "It must be a complete concealment! Clothing and all!" "Then..." Impa replied with hesitation, "It will take a great deal of concentration and strength from you, your grace. At all times!" The princess hurriedly insisted that Impa teach her what she needed to know. She was willing to look like anything, so long as no one could see _her_ like this.

Several tiring hours passed as Impa and Zelda drifted through the silent darkness, echoing question and instruction to one another. "Picture a man. Any man. One that you can see clearly your grace. A simple man, one who would not draw attention. Someone from a crowd in the market." The princess tried her best to remember some townsfolk she had seen, but her mind was unable to clearly form what any of them look like. "It's useless!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Remain calm, your grace, this is a very difficult skill to learn. Even my master could not fully alter his appearance for long. Think of a man that you know well. One who's features come to mind clearly and easily." Zelda's mind struggled against the urge to picture Link. "Not him... not him... not him!" she pleaded to herself as she frantically tried to think of any other man she could clearly see. "Alfon!" she shouted suddenly, as the statuesque image of Lord Alfon took shape and stood before her. "Excellent, your grace, though Lord Alfon would be both a difficult and dangerous form to take. Many know him and many see him every day. You would have to assume his personality _perfectly_ to pass yourself as the Lord-Marshal. Also, he is much taller and more heavily built than you or I, it would take a great deal of your power and concentration to match him."

Zelda carefully studied the armored form of her knight. She knew he was a large man, but she had never really paid attention to his body - there was never a reason. Now she began to see the broad shoulders, the thick muscled arms, the sharp, square jaw under his close-cut beard, and the deep, trusting brown eyes. "He's handsome... and big." she mused absentmindedly. She meant it as she were imagining _being_ a large, strong man. If she had to pass through a crowd, being intimidating as well as handsome must prove useful.

Impa however, feared the princess' interest was otherwise and quickly cast the image of Alfon away. "Too public! Too well known!" she shouted, "Someone else! Someone much lower ranking!" The princess desperately rolled through the different captains, guards, and ministers that she knew, but all were swept away as "too well known" by her teacher. Finally, when her frustration won out, Zelda summoned the form of Link.

His image took no effort for her. His sandy-blonde hair, his deep blue eyes, sharp nose, and boyish chin. Piece by piece, Zelda made sure he was perfectly accurate and true. Impa, standing beside her in the darkness, clenched her teeth apprehensively. She knew this would be the easiest choice for Zelda to train with, but she feared what the princess might reveal in such an intimate state.

"Link is... a good choice," she began carefully as Zelda sighed and stared into the eyes of his statue, "...he is more freely able to move about the camp without drawing attention. But he is still well known, your grace." The princess was barely listening to her though -her mind was drifting over the memory of Link's rage. As her mind turned over the memory statue-Link's eyes shifted to an intimidating red. "A sheikahn Link, your grace?" Impa asked.

Completely by accident, Zelda had brought inspiration to her attendant. "Keep the red eyes, your grace... lengthen his hair... and lighten it to nearly-white, just like a sheikah... and now his clothing..." she drifted off in thought, but Zelda was too quick for her. Sheikah-Link's was replaced by the form-fitting dark tights that Zelda now wore. With another soft sigh, Zelda ran her eyes over his muscles and the lines of his body.

"That was... quick your grace." Impa murmured, shocked at how much the princess seemed to have changed. "Hmm?" Zelda questioned, forgetting her warden was there, before shaking herself free of the warm daydream. " _Ahem-_ Link is an armored soldier, your grace, not a stealthy assassin. His 'build' would be much thicker and heavier than what your assassin would be. You should make this one slenderer and more nimble." The princess did her best to imagine him as a stealthy shadow and acrobat rather than a muscled soldier. "Good, very good your grace. Now we need to give him a name." Impa finished.


	8. The Road to Kakariko

**_Dawn, June 28, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 353_ **

**_Somewhere in Central Hyrule_ **

As the early twilight of dawn began to rise in the eastern sky, Link drifted through several strange, disconnected dreams. For a few moments, he was running down a smoke-filled, dark corridor. His heart was pounding and tears were streaming from his eyes. "Mama! Papa! He screamed as he frantically searched through the destruction for their bedroom." Next, he was trapped in a cold, dark room. His hands were bound and he could not move. Ahead of him, in the darkness, a low, deep growl echoed toward him. Link shook with absolute terror as the wicked, cruel face of a large moblin came into view. "P-p-please... n-no..." he begged as its hot breath washed over his face.

For a few seconds, Link passed to a chaotic dream of battle. He was riding Epona -charging into a sea of moblins and dark beasts. His heart was filled with terror. Not of the monsters beside him, but of someone he loved in terrible need. His mind kept flashing over and over, “I have to get there! I have to save him!” But this dream quickly passed and Link drifted into the last before dawn.

He now lay in a soft bed, content and at peace. He was on his back, bare-chested, as a beautiful woman gently pulled herself from his side, onto and across him. She too was bare, and the soft silk of her skin felt wonderful gliding across his chest. "Mmmm" she softly moaned, content with her lover's embrace. Link's eyes were closed, but he slowly reached down and wrapped his arms around her. She was the most perfect... most beautiful thing in the entire world... and she was here... with him.

The squire was jarred from his wonderful dream by a sudden whiney from Epona. The strong mare was reared up and kicking her fore-hooves at a large shadow in the branches above them when Link's eyes shot open. He quickly grabbed his sword from the ground beside him and whirled around, searching for the approaching attack. Finding nothing on the ground, he looked for his mare and what she was disturbed about. His gaze followed hers into the treetops just in time to see the large shadow leap into the air and glide away on elegant wings. Epona's turned her head to follow it as it fled, and gave the shadow one final angry snort as it disappeared from view. "You nearly scared the life out of me girl!" Link scolded with a chuckle as he sheathed his sword and walked over to her. "I didn't realize birds scared you so much." he finished as he patted her muzzle.

The two continued their journey north as soon as Link had bound his bedroll to the saddle and picked the few remaining berries for a quick breakfast. The north-south run of the king's road, in Eastern Hyrule, followed the west bank of the Zora River. Because of this, trees and brush were plentiful and offered good concealment from unfriendly eyes, but several breaks in the trees allowed the grasslands of Central Hyrule to come right down to the water's edge. The young squire and his trusted mare would peer out of the cover of one thicket and carefully scan the horizon for any sign of danger before dashing at a hard gallop across the grassland to the next cluster of trees. Away to the east, the rolling highlands and mountains of Lanayru began to tower over them as they steadily drew closer to the Kakariko pass. Here the King's road reached a critical junction: one road westward to the capitol, another stretched north, skirting between the Eldin mountains and the capitol city -eventually turning northwest toward the Tabantha Frontier, and finally the third turned east through the pass and on into Kakariko Village.

Link had hoped to reach the safety of the village's garrison before nightfall, but as he and Epona had to move carefully, it became obvious that he wouldn't arrive until long after dark. Twice, the mare’s alert ears warned him of approaching danger. She would suddenly stiffen and raise her head up in the direction of the sound. The squire would turn and narrow his eyes to spy a patrol of moblins coming down the road, or a small camp of them blocking passage. The two would then silently turn off the road and stealthily creep along through the tall grass west of the road, before returning to their original path. Smiling and patting Epona's neck, Link was grateful for his companion. "I am glad you are not as dull as a moblin Epona! They'll never spot me as long as I have you!"

As the sun began to set in the west the travelers reached the crossroads and turned east up the mountain pass. Here Link paused and studied the path ahead. The King's road offered cover and opportunities for escape, but the Kakariko pass was narrow and sheer sided. If any danger approached them, he would have to fight. Epona shifted nervously as Link considered his next move. "There's no other way to reach the village that I know of girl... We'll just have to chance it." He whispered, as he nudged her forward.

Behind him, from the direction of the capitol gates, came a sudden blast from a bone horn. Epona started and began to anxiously tramp as Link turned to see four dark shapes swiftly charging down the king's road toward the crossroad. It had been a moblin's war-call, but these were moving much too quickly to be moblins on foot. With no alternative, the young soldier cried, "HYAH!" to his mare as he dug his heels into her flanks. The great mare dashed forward, over the bridge across the Zora River, and on to the rising pass. Seconds passed as hours as they raced up the slopes into the Lanayru Mountains.

Link glanced over his shoulder to see four armored moblins mounted atop four very large, very terrifying wolves closing fast behind him. He reached down -beside his leg- and lifted a soldier’s bow from its strap. "Keep steady!" he shouted to Epona, as he twisted round and loosed the first arrow at the pursuing enemy. As she dodged and turned passed boulders, fallen trees, and small avalanches of stones, he doggedly tried to put down the monsters with his bow.

He managed several good hits, but these moblins were covered in thick ring-mail which easily turned his arrows away. With only a few arrows left in his quiver, Link now shifted his attack to the wolves. As the first came in close to snap at Epona's hind legs, the fleeing soldier brought his bow downward and fired directly into its eye. The wolf screamed in agony and collapsed - throwing its rider directly into a large boulder on the path.

The beasts now furiously fired their own bows at Link's back. Several skipped off his shoulders and sides, and the boy was very thankful for his own mail shirt, until one bolt struck him squarely in the back – directly over his spine. A painful, electric surge shot through his body, followed by a terrifying numbness. He could not tell how badly he had been hurt, but he was still able to turn in his saddle, and dropped another wolf and its rider.

The aching numbness slowly spread over his ribs and around to his chest as Link slowly grew weaker and found it difficult to stay in the saddle. "Come on Epona!" He cried, as he leaned forward and gripped her mane for dear life. "Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall!" he silently urged himself as his faithful companion now leapt clean over the boulders and continued to dash up the mountain pass.

His back began to seize up as the last of twilight faded into darkness. He grunted and strained to remain in the saddle, but every movement or flex of a muscle now brought searing pain. Behind him, the largest moblin from the patrol, lifted a large, heavy spear and took careful aim. Link desperately clung to his mare's neck, quietly urging her on, "You can do it! Keep going!", when a sudden, heavy thud rippled through her body.

Epona's eyes shot open wide as she lifted her head and screamed in pain. The mighty horse stumbled, tripped over a large stone on the road, and rolled into a fallen tree-trunk along the side of the path. The squire was thrown several feet through the air until he landed hard and rolled to a rough stop in the darkness.

Link's senses were shattered and in disarray. The world was spinning and whirling around him as sound became distorted and warbled. With a deep groan, he struggled to push himself up and look for Epona. His right eye was swollen and stung very badly, but with his left Link was able to find her lying on her side against a large tree trunk, a short way behind him on the path. The remaining two moblins had dismounted now and let their wolves snap and bite at her freely for sport. The great mare valiantly kicked and snorted at both of them, but remained helpless as long as she could not get up. Badly disoriented, Link tried to reach behind his shoulder and draw his sword, but his hand kept grasping at empty air. "You... you... get back... get... get away..." he mumbled as he staggered toward the moblins, who regarded him with amused contempt. The only sensation Link could feel in his body was a dull ache, but the rub of his clothing or the stones under his feet were absent to him.

With a disgusting snort, the first moblin stepped up to him and raised a crude saber to slash at him. With a measure of good luck, his hand finally found the hilt of his sword and swiftly drew it in time to parry the attack. Link continued to stumble and stagger drunkenly as the amused Moblin lazily hacked and slashed away at him. Its partner stood ready with a notched arrow in its bow, but waited for its comrade to finish having fun.

The two wolves moved in close and cruelly bit at Epona's hooves and neck as she desperately thrashed to keep them away. Her cries of pain urged Link on and drove his adrenaline to clear is head -though it still pounded furiously with pain. His hands were shaking and his body was becoming weaker. There was no way he could battle this moblin and win through brute force. He had to draw it in close and surprise it.

As the beast came in for another strike, Link stumbled to one side and leaned against the stone cliff that flanked the pass. He feigned a bout of dizziness, and let his sword droop to the ground, shaking his head. It stepped in close, and reached to grab him by the throat. With all of his energy, the squire whirled in a brilliant spin, and brought his sword down upon the moblin's neck and through to its torso, smashing through its mail shirt. With a sickening gurgle, the monster sank to the ground -twitching in its death throes.

Link's chest was heaving as he desperately gasped for air. It was taking everything he had left to kill one moblin; how would he finish the other? The world blurred and seemed to spin more furiously. At any moment, he was going to retch and collapse – but Epona was still helpless and her pitiful cries echoed across the chaotic path to him. Somehow, he had to find a way to save her. The final moblin roared angrily as it raised its bow to finish the boy off.

The squire tried to tear his sword from the dead enemy before him, but he lacked the strength to pull it free. His hands kept slipping from its grip and he legs began to shake. Dropping to one knee, Link could feel the last of his strength failing. He lifted his one good eye and watched helplessly as the monster aimed for his throat. Time seemed to slow and all sound died away. His body had gone numb and his spirit was breaking. “You did well… but you’re just a boy.” A faint voice whispered in his mind. “It’s ok, it will be over soon. The boy barely muttered aloud, "I'm sorry Malon..." and prepared himself to die.

In the inky blackness above him, a sudden breeze and the rush of wings swooped low over Link's head as a great, winged shadow crashed down upon the final moblin. A violent, avian shrieking mixed with the beast’s own cries of pain as the great bird mercilessly clawed at pecked at his eyes. The moblin flailed and thrashed until it collapsed onto the ground and kicked wildly at its attacker. The great shadow flapped its wings and lifted itself lightly into the air and turned now to the two wolves attacking Epona. With another shrill scream, the giant bird landed on the mare's side and flapped its giant wings at the menacing beasts. The wolves, unsure of what to make of the intruder, now drew back and turned their attention to their former master. The fallen moblin shrieked with renewed terror as its own mounts seized its arms and dragged it helplessly down the pass toward the Zora River.

Silence steadily fell over the stony pass as the adrenaline in Link's blood faded, and the aching pain throughout his body returned. Leaving his sword, he crawled on his hands and knees over to his fallen mare. She was laying still now, her sides slowly rising and falling with weak breath. The boy’s savior remained perched upon the side of the saddle, staring intently at the battered squire with those large, blue eyes. "You..." groaned Link as he drew closer, "I thought... you were a dream..." The great bird cocked its head to one side and looked at him curiously, "Maybe I still am, young lad." its voice echoed. He knelt beside his mare and carefully searched her body for wounds. The bottoms of her legs, just above the hooves, were badly torn and bleeding from the wolves' bites and a large spear stuck out from the right side of her hindquarters. A steady stream of blood was already trickling down the path behind them. "Be swift, lad!" warned the great owl, "She does not have much time left."


	9. Comrades and Nephews

**_Mid-Day, June 28, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 353_ **

**_Lake Town_ **

It was the strangest feeling for the princess: walking amongst her people, and not being seen. The men simply glanced at her and then looked away again. A few might -at most- nod, if they noticed her eye. The women largely ignored her completely and the children stepped around her without a word or smile. Zelda was completely out of her element as a "commoner" beside the lake, and it left her feeling strangely lonely.

"I don't like this Impa," came her new voice -much deeper than her own, but still light for a man-, "I don't know what I should do... no one is speaking to me." Her guardian walked steadily beside her, gracefully nodding to the reverences of the people she passed. "You must be calm inside, your grace," she answered under her breath, "While this is very different for you, this is the most agreeable solution. The ability to disappear into a crowd will greatly increase your chances for survival in this war and it will allow us to move freely together, and meditate when we wish."

Despite her attendant's words, Zelda still felt apprehension rising in her stomach. She was more nervous now than when the Hylians had first arrived at the lake. Then, she was awkward and nervous as "Princess Zelda, Sovereign of Hyrule". Now, she was thoroughly terrified of being discovered as "Shiek, assassin-apprentice of the shiekah, and distant relative of Lady Impa" -who was kind enough to take Shiek as a student for several months, despite her other duties. "I don't believe I am ready for this yet Impa!" She squeaked to her companion as her concentration began to waver. "All will be well, your grace." Impa responded softly as she nonchalantly rested a hand on "Shiek's" shoulder. From this, Zelda could feel a slight warmth spread through her shoulder and into her body. Steadily, her apprehension faded, and her concentration was restored.

The two walked through the long length of Lake Town, turned about, and traveled back toward the temple. "You are doing very well, your grace," the matron encouraged as they began to pass Telma's Tavern, "Soon you may be able to-" but she was cut off by a sudden shout from the tavern door. "My Lady! It is good to see you!" cried Captain Corin, as he stepped out of the tavern with several of his men. Slowly turning, Impa hurriedly whispered, "They don't know you!" to Zelda. Once they faced him, Impa smiled warmly and greeted, "Captain! It is good to see you as well!" Corin approached with the usual bounce in his step and bright smile, "My Lady! I am pleased to see you out of that dreary temple and enjoying the summer air!" he said with a light bow.

The minister had canceled the Captain's morning report to allow herself and "her ward" to tour the town and the garrison's amenities. Corin, ever eager to keep a neat and orderly operation, seized on the first chance to deliver his report anyway. For several minutes, Impa smiled pleasantly and listened to the captain's long-winded report over the status of supplies, the fitness of the lake-side guard, the availability of arms and equipment, and the ongoing efforts to improve sanitation in the camp. Zelda, however, had heard these reports hundreds of times and found them to be incredibly boring. She let her eyes drift over the town as she watched townspeople pass back and forth. For a few moments, she wondered after what their destinations might be, or who they might meet with during their days, when she suddenly realized that Impa was talking about her.

"Yes, this is Shiek, a distant nephew of sorts that has come from Lanayru for training here... with me." she finished awkwardly as Zelda snapped her head back to the conversation. "Oh Really?!" boomed Corin with boisterous excitement, "Impa, I had no idea that you had any family at all! Welcome Shiek! Welcome! How are you enjoying the town son?" The princess’ heart began to pound inside her chest as she struggled to hold her concentration, and keep Shiek's appearance. This was the first time anyone beside Impa had spoken to her in this form.

"I...uh..." she stammered as she struggled to think of what to say. "Well come on lad! You can't be a good soldier if you are too frightened to talk to an old man!" shouted Corin with a broad grin. Impa frowned disapprovingly and ushered "Shiek" away. "The apprentice is undergoing a... 'Shiekahn Trial of Silence' captain, and cannot speak to anyone but his master for several days. Thank you for your report! Carry on!"

He tried to babble an apology as he saluted the departing Impa, but she swiftly turned Zelda away and led her back to the Temple. "Insufferable man," she grumbled when they had reached a safe distance, "A bumbling fool in a soldier's costume if I ever saw one!" The princess turned a worried look to her attendant, "He is kind, hard-working, and true Impa! You should not think of him so harshly. Do not forget, he was a worthy opponent to Lord Alfon in the training ring! He must be a good soldier."

The two passed through the entryway into the temple and turned down the long passage to the throne room. The princess could now relax herself and reveal her identity -though she still used a small amount of her power to display an elegant summer dress-. "Any man can be fearsome in the training ring, your grace." Explained Impa, "But I doubt very much that he would be _effective_ when it mattered." The princess frowned at her pessimism, "Well, I for one believe in the good captain! I am sure he will make us all very proud when the time comes!"

_~That Night, in the Kakariko Pass~_

The great owl had vanished into the night and Link now lay injured beside his beloved mare, Epona. The great horse groaned pitifully on her side as blood dripped from the wounds on her hooves and from the large spear which was embedded in her rear leg. The last of the squire’s adrenaline had left him by now and the cold, shivering dizziness had returned to flood his mind. Fighting desperately to remain conscious, Link fumbled with the straps to his soldier's pack, which hung from Epona's side. "Don't... worry... Epona..." he muttered through the haze, "I w-won't... let... you go... anywhere." With agonizing slowness, he managed to unbuckle the pack, and sift through its contents. "Be there..." he begged, "Be... there."

His hands reached a small, round leather bundle, soaked in wax. Drawing it out, he discarded the pack, and began to tear the waxy layers apart. Inside, was safely bound a soldier's healing potion; meant to keep an injured man alive long enough on the field for a comrade or a nurse to find and care for him. Now Link needed it to save his mare. "I don't know if this will work girl, but I am going to try." he mumbled as he uncorked the small bottle, and pulled back at Epona's lips. The horse was so weak, she did not resist him as he tugged at her mouth, and poured several generous drops onto her tongue and teeth. "Ok girl... come on... drink it." he tried to soothe as he patted the mare's neck. Though her eyes had started to turn upward, the mare managed to roll the potion on her tongue, and swallowed once.

Link continued to gently brush and pat her neck as Epona dozed. She had been his closest and truest friend since the night Ingo perished. Alfon was more of a father, and Malon was beautiful and warm, but Epona was strong and courageous. She had carried him over hundreds of miles, through several small battles with moblins, and always remained true. He had no idea what he would ever do without her. "I love you, you damn horse." He groaned, as he tipped the very last of the healing potion into his own mouth and laid his head upon her side. The deep, rhythmic beating of her heart gradually carried Link into a hazy slumber.

The next morning, a patrol of five Hylian spearmen, tramped their way down the pass toward where Link and Epona lay. "The night watch swore that they heard a great commotion coming from down the pass." said one of the soldiers. "I heard it too," said another, "Shouting, wolf-howling, and a moblin's horn call."

A third soldier, taller and sharper-eyed than his comrades, suddenly stopped and peered into the distance, down the path. "There is something down there!" he warned as the men readied their spears and cautiously approached. They came upon a large, dead moblin; laying on the road beside the north-wall of the pass. Though it bore a heavy mail shirt; a brilliant Hylian broadsword lay buried in its chest, sticking out at an odd angle.

Across the pass, near the south cliff, was a large pool of red blood and several staggering bootprints on the dusty stones. "Well... whoever he was, he got one of them before they got him." Said the first soldier. "Maybe not." said his sharp-eyed friend has he pointed farther down the path. Reaching out from the side of a fallen tree trunk, were the legs and boots of a Hylian soldier.

They found Link still laying with his head on Epona's side; an empty healing potion dropped on the ground beside them. "He dead?" asked one. "Nah... he's still breathing." answered another. "He's not wearing any colors... or rank." said a third. "Maybe he's a deserter." suggested the fourth. "Whatever he is," answered the sergeant, "the horse will give us a great deal of good meat! Get him up!"

Two of the soldiers set their spears aside and reached down to lift Link up by his arms. Weakly, he groaned and opened his eyes a little. "Who... who're..." he tried to ask, but lost consciousness again as the two men pulled his arms around their necks and began to carry him up the pass toward Kakariko. The sergeant motioned for another man to retrieve the squire's sword as he knelt down behind the great mare. "A fine horse..." he muttered to himself as he gripped the spear stuck into her, "...a damn shame to lose her."


	10. A Mother's Care

**_Mid-Day, July 1, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 356_ **

**_Kakariko Village, Near the Boundary of the Lanayru and Eldin Mountains_ **

Link drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few days in Kakariko. Sometimes, strong men would pull at his arms and legs, and twist his body into strange contortions. At other times, the gentle hands of a woman would lift his head and encourage him to drink from a bowl at his lips. Deliriously, he would mumble and call for his master, sometimes even for Malon. Once, the squire called out for Zelda.

Gradually, he became aware that he was laying on a soft bed in a large but dark room. The breeze lightly blew through his infirmary, and Link was able to hear and smell the camp outside: cooking fires, a smith's forge, livestock, the tramp of patrols, and the sounds of working townsfolk. On the third day, the boy had regained enough strength and sense to overhear a conversation about himself.

A rather gruff sounding man was arguing with Link's nurse, demanding that she wake him so that he could be questioned. "I do not care what you think Anju! He was found on the pass after leading a band of moblins to our doorstep! I want him up and answering for his actions before sundown! Do you understand me?!" he shouted. "But... but..." the nurse tried to object, but the soldier just roared at her, "NO BUTS! BY SUNDOWN!" and angrily tramped away. The squire was able to open his eyes slightly, and turned his head in the direction of the conversation.

Link found that he was lying inside of a large canvas tent, which was erected against one side of Anju's house in Kakariko Village. Near the tent's open flap, the nurse stood with a worried expression on her face as the infuriated soldier departed. She knew that Link had been hurt very badly, but her skills as a healer were at an apprentice’s level at best. So far, she had been able to stall the angry soldiers and their captain with promises that if they tried to rouse the injured squire, he would surely die.

Link tried to draw enough breath to speak, but his chest was tightly wrapped in bandages, and a shooting pain tore through his back at the effort. He only managed a pathetic groan as he quickly struggled to breathe in a way to allow the pain to subside. Anju, alerted by the sound, rushed over and knelt beside him. "Easy, easy, do not try to move or speak!" she softly soothed, "Your back has been very badly injured, just over your heart. You are very lucky to be alive!" she whispered, stroking Link’s hair in a motherly way.

Despite her warning, after several seconds of light but steady breathing, the boy tried once again to speak. In a whisper so faint Anju was forced to lower her ear right down to his lips, Link began, "H-h-horse... my... horse..." When she lifted her head again, the nurse carefully looked about the tent for a moment, then back down at Link, "They did not say anything about you having a horse lad." She answered quietly.

Link struggled to control his own emotions. The stabbing pain in his heart at the loss of Epona surged into his back and made breathing nearly impossible. "Later." he promised himself. After forcing his grief down, he was able to whisper again, "W-where... am..." but Anju guessed his question, and quickly answered, "You are in the Village of Kakariko. In our infirmary tent. The captain's men found you on the road just south of the town. They brought you here."

Finally, the squire felt some small relief. He had made it to Kakariko. Once he had healed, Link would climb Death Mountain and find Darunia. "H-how... long..." he began, but again, his nurse answered him quickly, "They found you at dawn after your fight on the road. You have been asleep for two days, today is your third day in my tent." He nodded weakly that he understood, and struggled to regain his breath again. "No," said Anju, "That is enough of that. You must rest now. I will prepare another potion and a little food for you, but you must rest!"

Unable to argue, Link simply laid on his bed and listened to Anju's movements about the infirmary. It seemed, that the squire was not her only patient, as to Link's left -in the next bed- lay a soldier with some sort of chest wound, also tightly bound in bandages. The man groaned painfully as Anju checked him and tried to give some comforting words. She made her way around the tent, checking on her different wards, then retreated to a small kitchenette that had been set up near the tent's entrance.

In a few minutes, Link could smell the familiar scent of camp stew beginning to form. Despite his pain, the squire's stomach suddenly growled in anticipation and cramped with great hunger. Minutes drifted by slowly and the boy tried to sleep while waiting for Anju to return, but his hunger was now gnawing at him -knowing that food was close. With a little effort, he was able to open his eyes again and turn his head to watch her.

Anju prepared the small pot of stew and set it aside to cool while she worked on a batch of healing potions. Link watched as she carefully diced several strange mushrooms -including a very large red one with white speckles- and dropped them into an apothecary's pot to boil. Within a few minutes, she was ladling the reddish-brown broth into several small bottles and setting them aside to cool as well.

Link's stomach groaned loudly once again as the nurse gathered the pot of stew, a large wooden spoon, and a torn loaf of bread. Her ears twitched at the sound and she smiled at Link, "Don't worry hon, I'm coming." She called softly. The first patient, to Link's right, did not make any sound as Anju lifted his head gently and spooned some of the stew's broth into his mouth. Link knew the man was alive, as he seemed to swallow the liquid, but he wondered at the man's condition. His body was completely wrapped in bandages, and the skin around his eyes looked purple -or even black.

Next, Anju came to Link. Mercifully, she wiped the spoon off with her apron as she made her way around to the squire's bed. "Ok hon, let's see how you do with this." She said encouragingly as she gently lifted his head with one hand, and offered him a spoonful of broth. His back hurt from the movement of his head and neck, but Link's hunger was winning out as the first bit of broth dripped onto his tongue. It wasn't very good, but he eagerly drank what she gave him.

"That's good... that's very good!" she soothed as Link drew a deeper breath after a few mouthfuls, "Would you like to try a little bread? or a carrot?" Weakly, the squire nodded to her, and Anju located a small carrot piece in the stew and crushed it with the spoon. Gently, she brought the smashed piece to his lips, and cradled his head while he tried to chew it and swallow. Once he had it down, he whispered, "bread...please..." and the nurse smiled happily as she dipped a small morsel of bread into the stew's broth and set it on his tongue.

He felt embarrassed at having to be cared for in such a helpless manner, but he appreciated Anju's delicate mothering. Her deep red hair, and soft blue eyes were comforting and familiar. She did not judge his weakness at all, and seemed to be completely at peace with helping him. "She looks a little like Malon..." he thought to himself, "I wonder if they are related."

Once he had managed to quiet his hunger, Link gently shook his head "no" to her, and Anju moved to the next man. "Argh! Your cooking is dreadful!" he growled, "Just give me something dead why don't you?" The soldier to boy's left continued to complain and insult his nurse despite the gift of food. Link soon found himself bitterly angry the man for being so cruel to a woman who was caring for them so selflessly. "When I get up," he thought to himself, "I am going to set him straight!"

The dutiful nurse made certain that each man had his fill before returning her pot to the kitchen and retrieving the healing potions. "These... _should_ work," she began a little nervously, as she approached the first man and began to administer the medicine. He coughed and sputtered as she poured the first potion into his mouth. "I'm sorry dear... just do your best." she tried to soothe, but he angrily growled at her as she stepped away from him.

Link couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she came to him next. "There's nothing to worry about, hon. They won't hurt you, they just... might not taste very good." She muttered, as she carefully uncorked the little bottle and leaned over him to pour it into his mouth. This time, Anju delicately ran her fingers through Link's hair and rested her warm bust on his right arm.

His cheeks blushed and his heartbeat skipped to a quicker pace as she smiled down at him. Fortunately, like her stew, the potion was more bland than bitter, and Link was able to quickly swallow it in one gulp. "Sleep now." she ordered and gently patted his cheek. Soon, the squire's mind became hazy and his vision blurred. "I had a little boy... he'd be right about your age now..." her voice sadly echoed through the haze before Link slipped into another deep sleep.

He drifted uneasily through more strange dreams. Dreams filled with dark shadows and terrifying sounds; first far away, but steadily drawing closer and closer. He became aware of something moving ahead of him in the darkness. The sickening stench of rotting flesh washed over the boy as a pale shadow hobbled its way toward him. As he raised his sword to protect himself, the shambling specter stopped and lowered its head to stare menacingly at him. Link's heart flooded with terror as the face contained two vacant, dark holes where eyes should have been.

Next, the shadow swirled into a dark red mist. There came a deep and menacing growling or bubbling sound -like the sound of the smith's smelting furnace, only much larger. The sound churned and grew louder until it became a deafening roar. He was now running -searching for something. His mind flashed frantic thoughts: He had to save himself... or someone from this giant, bubbling furnace... but who was he looking for? Link was rescued from his nightmarish dreams by the sudden shouting of the village’s captain, who had now returned with his men.

The tent was now filled with the blazing orange light of sunset as three men stood just inside of the entrance. The first, Link assumed, was the captain: A tall, slender man bearing the armor of a Hylian knight, similar to Alfon's. His hair was cut very short -in the military fashion- and his face bore a permanent sneer. The soldiers, to his sides and one pace behind him, were heavily armored Hylian Infantrymen, carrying drawn swords in hand.

"Captain Cado, sir, if you could just keep your voice-" Anju began in an urgent whisper, but Cado arrogantly shouted over her, "I have no time and no care for your mewling woman! Where is the prisoner? He will answer my questions at once!" Link watched helplessly as the newcomer continued to berate and over-run the nurse in her own infirmary. As they argued, the captain did not even bother to look at her. He would callously roll his eyes, or look upward, above her head as he again and again reminded her that a man of his "station" did not have to listen to a "peasant" like her.

When she continued to resist him, Cado's patience finally ran out and -with remarkable speed- he slapped her harshly with his armored hand. "While I'm sure it is an honor for a woman like you to be touched by a nobleman like me," he hissed into her ear as she painfully rubbed her red cheek, "You should know that I can have you swiftly executed for refusing to obey my commands!" With a great hatred boiling inside him, the squire summoned up all of his strength and lifted himself into a seated position. His back and chest still ached terribly, but the pain had subsided just enough for him to sit up.

"I am... who you want..." he gasped at Cado, "leave her... be!" The captain slowly turned on his heel and looked down his hooked nose at Link. "Are you then?" he softly mused, stepping between the beds of wounded, and approaching Link's side. For a few seconds, the two simply glared at one other with mutual contempt until Cado suddenly struck Link in the face with his fist.

The hard shock of it threw Link back and battered his head against the frame of the bed. "THAT, was for your insolence, traitor!" Cado snapped as the young soldier struggled to sit up again. With another vicious punch, he felt a sharp "click" in his nose and a sudden rush of wetness down his face. "And THAT," barked Cado, "Was for my man who was injured retrieving you!"

Link's eyes were watering out of control as he reached up and tried to stem the rush of blood from his nose. Anju tried to rush forward, screaming at the captain to stop, but the two guards that had entered with him, quickly held her back and laughed at what was happening to Link.


	11. Captain Cado

****

**_Sunset, July 1, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 356_ **

**_Kakariko Village, Near the Boundary of the Lanayru and Eldin Mountains_ **

For the moment, the steady stream of blood and tears running down Link's face disguised the angry torrent of Hylian curses from reaching Cado's ears. The guards and the conscious wounded laughed cruelly as Anju tore herself free and dashed to the squire’s bed with a handkerchief in hand. "Now it is no wonder why he's deserted!" jeered the captain loudly, "The pup can’t even take a punch!" The men roared even louder as the nurse forced a strap of leather into Link’s mouth and gripped the end of his nose. "What is the name of your sweetheart son?" she shouted. "W-what?!" bubbled Link in a confused response. "Just think about her!" She warned, as she forcefully reset the boy’s broken nose with a loud _SNAP_.

A firestorm of screams and loud curses erupted, causing most of the townspeople and soldiers outside to stop and stare in confusion. The nurse did her best to shout over Link, "Bite down! Bite down! Let the leather have it boy!" Eventually, when his own rage dimmed enough to let him hear her, Link did as he was ordered, and crushed the leather between his molars with all the strength his jaw possessed.

Growling in furious pain, he glared up at Captain Cado, who already had a fresh sneer waiting to greet him. "Won't be forgetting it soon... will you boy?" he mocked, as the flesh around the squire’s eyes steadily turned purple. Link slowly shook his head "no" as he imagined throttling the man in his sleep.

"I only just fixed his eye captain! Could you please restrain yourself with my patients?!" Anju demanded as she gently pushed on Link's chest and encouraged him to lay back down. "Insolence against a nobleman cannot be abided, woman. No matter the circumstance." he replied, dismissively. "You -boy- what were you doing on the pass?" Link slowly reached up and pulled the leather from his mouth, "When I find my sword-" he began, but both of the captain’s guards swiftly stepped forward and lowered the points of their own swords to his neck.

"Yes?" Cado sneered even more, "You were saying?" The squire carefully considered his options: he was injured, laying on his back, surrounded by unfriendly Hylians, and unarmed. "Sometime soon." he promised himself as he carefully began again, "I am Link, a squire in the Hylian Army. I have been given a mission by the Minister-Regent. I was traveling to Goron City when I was attacked on the road." he answered in a flat tone.

"Attacked? By what? How many were there? Come on now boy, you say you are in the army but you cannot give a proper report?!" Cado spat as he rolled his eyes dismissively. "Four." answered Link, angrily. "Four- WHAT?!" demanded Cado. "Four moblins... riding wolves." Link growled through gritted teeth. "Preposterous!" barked the captain, "Moblins are far too large to ride wolves. You are exaggerating to hide your cowardice!" 

Now, the injured man to Link's left, lifted himself onto one arm and said, "N-no m'lord. It’s true! We found two of them dead farther down the path sir! They were... very large sir! I've never seen wolves as big!" Link glanced over at the man beside him, noting his sergeant's insignia and nodded to him in thanks. The captain, however, glared menacingly down at his soldier. "Silence you fool! Or I will cave your skull in like that damned horse should have!"

The injured sergeant grimaced like he had been kicked and laid back down silently. A sudden thrill of realization came to Link's mind, as he turned back to the arrogant captain, "A horse? What horse?!" he asked. For the briefest moment, Cado flinched, revealing his mistake. "We...er... found a red mare on the pass... far from you. She will make a fine addition to our stable!" he finished quickly. The squire swiftly sat up again, but Cado's guards pressed their swords right to his neck, "That is Epona! She is my horse!" he charged, looking right into the captain's face. Cado leaned down, nearly nose-to-nose with Link and hissed, "Traitors and deserters do not own property -boy! Everything you had, is now ours! And _you_... will be hanged at dawn!"

Anju whimpered suddenly and covered her mouth as Link frantically tried to think of what to do. "He can't do that! Can he?" he wondered in a flash, as Cado straightened up and turned to leave. "I-I am squire to Lord Alfon, Grand-Marshal of Hyrule! I was given this mission directly from Minister Impa and Princess Zelda!" the boy babbled quickly, "If they find out what you have done to me... they will surely have _you_ executed as well!"

It was desperate, but Link had to try anything to escape with his life. Cado stopped and remained motionless for several seconds until turning back to him. His sneer had been replaced with a look of doubtful disappointment, "A noble, does not execute another noble boy. If your blood was anything better than pig's filth, you would know that." The squire searched his mind feverishly for anything else to say, but there was no need. Cado studied him carefully for a few minutes in silence -considering the risks of releasing a possible deserter or executing the Squire of the Lord-Marshal.

"So be it," he said, with a toss of his head, "I care not. Give the boy his equipment and send him on his way. I am keeping the saddle with the horse." he finished to his guards, who withdrew their swords from Link's neck and followed their captain out of the tent. "Wait! You can't-" he began to shout, but Anju quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh!! He kills without a second thought lad. You are very fortunate to have escaped him now! Don't invite him to return and change his mind!" she warned in a soft whisper. "But... My horse!" the squire argued quietly. "You cannot take her up the mountain. You were going to have to leave her here anyway. At least this way, if Cado desires her, he will not send her to the butcher!"

The whirlwind of emotions that Link felt after the captain's departure made him feel ill. Epona was alive! But she must still be injured! He felt that he should rush to her to comfort her, but he was still weak and unable to escape Anju's care. His mind quickly turned back to his anger: Who was this arrogant captain and why was he so cruel?! How could Zelda allow a man like that to be an officer in her army?!

This last question stayed with him through that night. He lay awake, staring at the canopy of the infirmary tent, thinking about the princess. Again, he could see her cowering on the floor before him. Some part of him craved seeing her like that: Afraid, in pain, but most of all -vulnerable and cast down from on high. She looked pathetic and weak like that – and that was satisfying to see after she let his home and family burn.

But another part of Link -he assumed his conscience- pushed back against that anger and showed him the shame of causing the princess to fear him. "She is good to her people! She cares for them and tries to protect them! She healed Alfon after all! What she did in the temple – she had to do. A handful of Kokiri compared to the lives of the hundreds in Kakariko… she did what she had to do.” Deep in his heart, Link knew this was true but he was still unwilling to let himself accept it. “And... she is beautiful." The same voice whispered, as Anju’s footsteps approached.

"Beautiful women can still do terrible things." Link silently argued to himself as the nurse gently tapped his cheek and encouraged him to take one more sip of a healing potion. "If you ever see your Lord again... thank him for having a higher station than Cado!" she whispered with a smile. The squire managed to swallow the remedy without gagging and turned his attention to his nurse.

He liked her, she was a little weak and fearful of Cado, but he did not blame her for it. The captain was cruel, armed, and ruthless. The boy appreciated her tenderness and caring attitude in such a harsh environment and the way that she tried to protect him from his attacker. "Where did he come from?" Link asked quietly. "Akkala," she answered flatly, "He is the younger brother of the Governor of Akkala. Most of these men are Akkalans. He is their captain."

The squire thought back carefully until he remembered his conversation with Talon, several months before. "Akkala... Cado... that's right. But what is he doing here? And what is all of this about 'Noble Blood'?" he asked. Anju moved to answer, but the man next to Link coughed loudly and turned over onto his other side. Once his snoring returned to normal, the nurse leaned close and whispered, "The only road large enough to carry an army from Akkala to Hyrule passes around Death Mountain and enters Kakariko. Captain Cado brought his men here and set up camp. They say they are protecting the village on the Princess' orders."

Link thought for a moment then said, "I'm sure it is only a happy coincidence that he is also guarding the only route from Hyrule to Akkala. Making sure his home remains safe!" His nurse quickly looked around the tent, then leaned in close enough to whisper directly into his ear, "The noblemen in Akkala have hated Hylians for years... they see you and your Lord as rivals." Link furrowed his brow in his confusion, "But... why? Alfon does not care about his nobility! He only wants to win the war! And I am no nobleman... I'm just Link!" he whispered back. "Oh," breathed Anju as she sat up again, "That's too bad. Only the noblemen are able to marry the princess."

****

**_Morning, July 2, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 357_ **

**_Kakariko Village, Near the Boundary of the Lanayru and Eldin Mountains_ **

The next morning, she carefully checked over Link's wounds, and tapped her fingers against his back several times -pressing her ear against his ribs as she did this, and asking him to take several deep breaths. The boy felt very strange having a woman running her hands over his chest and back, but said nothing. It did not seem to bother her and he did not want to look childish. "I think you have healed nicely!" She said with a smile, "But you must take care with your back! It will still be healing for several more days! Nothing rough! Understand?!" Link nodded that he understood and smiled in response, but secretly, he dreaded climbing the mountain. The last time he had visited Darunia, he had to fight his way into the Dodongo's Cavern and slay King Dodongo. What could be happening now that would force Darunia to ask for Link _by name_?

Despite Link’s insistence that he was fine and did not require any help, Anju firmly stood close by as he dressed -ready to catch him if any sudden pain should strike- then helped the young soldier slip his mail shirt and tabard back on. Gradually, they added belts, satchels, shield, and sword. "Are you ok? Are you sure you can handle all of this? Any pain?" she fussed as he slowly lifted his belongings and donned his equipment. In truth, a slight ache returned in his chest and back once all of his gear was attached, but he did not tell her.

Link approached the infirmary entrance, but stopped briefly to ask, "Before I go… What was your son's name?" The nurse was surprised by the question and took a moment before she answered, "Beaju... his name was Beaju. He was... my little love... he wanted to be a soldier too." Tears started to gleam in the corners of her eyes as Link struggled for what to say -he didn't realize it would hurt her to ask. "I... I'm sorry-" he began, but Anju suddenly stepped forward, and gently hugged him. "You just make sure you get home to your mother! Ok?" she ordered as the squire softly patted her back. "I will." he answered.

The newly healed soldier made his way through the village and toward the gate to the mountain road. The village’s structures were mostly the same as he remembered, but many tents and wagons now littered the streets and alleyways between the houses. Most of the Hylian villagers still seemed polite and cheerful, but now Link could easily identify the Akkalans. They were rude, pushy, and completely disrespectful to the civilians.

"When I get back, Alfon is going to hear about all of this." The boy thought to himself grimly, until his eye caught Epona in the distance. Within a corral near the southern entrance of the town, stood the proud red mare, tall and strong as if she had never been injured. Only a thin line of stitching on her right hindquarter offered any evidence of her ordeal. He wanted to run to her. To pat her muzzle and show her that he too had made it through safely. But he stopped himself. He couldn't take her with him up the mountain -just as Anju had said- and if she saw him, she would only be more confused when he departed.

"Don't worry girl," Link whispered to himself, "If he hurts you... I'll let you drag him all the way back to the lake!" With that, the squire turned, and began the long climb up Death Mountain.


	12. A Midnight Walk

As Link recovered in Anju's tent at Kakariko, Princess Zelda continued to develop her ability to disguise herself among the Hylian people. Sometimes, she would follow Impa around Lake Town as "Sheik," pretending to act as her apprentice or assistant. At other times, she would adopt the form of one Hylian civilian or another -being certain to alter some small detail so that they were not an exact match- and practice interacting with the people in everyday life.

Within a few days, Zelda's apprehension had disappeared and she now greatly enjoyed walking amongst her people freely and just being "a commoner." There was a shared experience that all of the Hylians at the lake seemed to have, a familial bond that kept them together and supportive. By the time Link's injuries had healed, she found herself longing to stay among her people and not return to her life as a princess.

****

**_Mid-day, July 2, 610 GK, The War of Imprisonment, Day 357_ **

**_The Temple of Water, Lake Hylia  
_ **

"When this war is over, I think I will spend more time with the people." the princess confided in her attendant, "I think mother, papa, and I were too withdrawn from them inside the castle." Impa turned to the princess and smiled, "Your Grace, you have a kind heart, but there are still many things about the people you do not yet know." Zelda turned to face her and asked, "Like what?"

"Well..." Impa began hesitantly, "You have seen the markets during the day; selling food. Or the companies of soldiers at dawn; well-ordered and set to their daily duties. At night however, the less... _wholesome_ side of the people is revealed. Drunkenness, debauchery, thievery; the night makes many of these come to life." The princess thought back carefully over her time at the lake. Impa _had_ always insisted upon returning her to the temple by sundown, and Zelda had rarely seen the stars since she had been forced to flee the castle.

That night, as Link made his way up the first rocky paths into Death Mountain, Zelda lay awake in her chambers, listening carefully for her attendant to depart for her own bedroom. Minutes drifted by slowly and sleep began to creep up and bite at her eyes, but she was determined to slip past her guards and see the Hylian people for who they truly were. It was not until after the midnight changing of the guard that Impa finally withdrew from Zelda's door and departed down the passage. The princess silently slipped from her bed -already dressed in her sheikahn clothing, and assumed the form of Sheik. The effort was taxing, given how tired she was, but with concentration, Zelda was able to maintain the illusion.

The short passage from her bedchamber to the throne room was empty as 'Sheik' silently crept forward and peered inside. The room was deserted, save for the sheathed Master Sword still hanging on the wall behind the princess' throne. At night, the guard would re-position himself in the outer corridor, to allow the princess and the minister their privacy. 'Sheik' now silently pressed his hands and his ear against the door to the outer passage.

In her graceful state, Zelda could sense the presence of the soldier on the other side of the door. He was awake, and alert for any trouble. "How will I get past him?" she wondered to herself. But after a few seconds, the steady tramp of armored feet turned the corner in the hall and approached the guard. "Anything to report?" the sergeant asked him. "No sir," he answered smartly, "The Princess retired to her chamber hours ago. The minister... maybe half an hour."

"Well, that's enough then." muttered the sergeant, "Go on then and begin your rounds about the temple. I will post a fresh guard in the morning, before they rise." The two parted and Zelda could hear them gradually tramp away until only silence lay outside the throne room door. "They have left us completely unguarded!" she thought to herself indignantly, "While we are asleep! I will speak with Corin about this in the morning!" Irritated at the guard's decision, but grateful for the opportunity to escape, 'Sheik' slipped through the now unguarded door and down the passage, to the outside. Once she reached the lake's edge, Zelda relaxed. There should be no concerns here about 'Sheik' moving about at night.

She found Lake Town was rather peaceful and quiet after sunset. Most of the shops had closed and the livestock had laid down and become quiet for the night. A few lights could be seen in the windows of the permanent structures, but for the most part, the town looked asleep. 'Sheik' wandered aimlessly through the same market streets that he had seen many times during the day. It seemed so different now under the peaceful silence and dim starlight. The princess could hardly believe it was the same town.

Stopping in the middle of a crossroad, 'Sheik' looked up and beheld the Hylian sky for the first time in a year. A strong summer wind from the south had managed to push Ganon's cloud cover back enough to reveal the stars just overhead and to the south. At the end of the murky wall, a half-moon offered a soft, silvery light to the sleeping landscape below. The lights of the heavens twinkled softly down at her, calming her mind and comforting her heart. The princess drew in a slow, deep breath of the cool night air as she began to believe that not everything in the world was so dire, when a voice suddenly shouted out from behind her.

"HALT! Who goes there?!" cried the night-patrol, who had spotted Sheik standing in the roadway. Startled, the princess whirled around and raised her hands to protect herself. The challenging guard was one of Corin's militia -too old for frontline duty. The silver haired man was given a mail shirt, a lantern to hang from his belt, and a basic spear to patrol the streets at night. "I said 'who goes there?!' answer me!" he demanded as he slowly crept forward with his weapon ready.

"It - it's me..." Zelda began with a cough -forgetting to conceal her voice for a moment- "It is I, Sheik. Apprentice of Impa." she finished, in a much deeper tone. The patrolman relaxed his stance and came closer, holding his lantern up to see better. "The sheikah eh? Sorry about that lad. But what in the blazes are you doing out at night without a light? I could have skewered you without knowing!" he said with an annoyed tone.

"I... uh... Sorry... I..." Zelda struggled for what to say, "I was restless and wanted a walk. I just... forgot my lantern." Her heart was beating much faster now. She became convinced that her first adventure out of the temple at night was a terrible mistake. But the patrolman was forgiving, "Well... you sheikahns prefer to move in the shadows, I'll give ya that. Still... try to remember your light next time! Anyone skulking about in the dark is either a spy or a thief! Be aware lad!" Relieved by her luck, the princess thanked the guard and turned to leave. "Best get yourself to Telma's if you're not tired! Or just go back to bed laddie!" he said as he returned to his route. "Telma's..." Zelda wondered, "I always wanted to know what happened in there."

A few moments later, 'Sheik' approached the front of Telma's Tavern. Through the windows, one could see a hall full of soldiers and civilians, talking, drinking, and eating as Telma and her staff swept from table to table, ensuring everyone was comfortable and well fed. The princess hesitated outside the door however; she was unsure of what to do. "Does one knock? Or just walk in?" she wondered to herself. In all of her walks with Impa, she had never paid attention to Telma's. Impa had always insisted it was a "vile place" and "unfit for Hylians."

As she stood there and wondered, the princess became aware of a strange sound nearby. Around the side of the tavern, in a dark corner, a strange mixture of grunts and moans echoed out of the shadows. 'Sheik' peered curiously around the corner of the building and squinted into the darkness. For a moment, she could not understand what she was seeing, until she suddenly realized she had caught a Hylian soldier having an "intimate moment" with his lady. A quick shout of "Buzz off! Go find your own!" sent 'Sheik' crashing through Telma's front door and into the tavern hall.

Zelda slammed the door behind her and quickly set her back against it as she desperately hoped the couple had not recognized her. Panting hard for air, she shut her eyes tight and quietly begged, "Please don't come looking for me! Please don't come looking for me!" when a curious voice spoke out in front of her, "Are you ok, honey?" Her heart suddenly froze as she opened her eyes to find a packed hall staring at her in confusion. Telma was standing behind the bar, close to where 'Sheik' stood, with an open bottle in hand. "Honey... hello? Are you ok?" the matron tried again.

The men in the bar had been drinking and talking peacefully, when the front door suddenly burst open and Sheik dashed inside. The loud crash of the door closing hard, brought everyone's attention around to the newcomer. Zelda's mind worked frantically for what she should say or do. "Goddess help me! I am not ready for this!" she wailed inside, as Telma worked her away around the bar and gently approached her.

"Hey" she said in her deep, velvet-like voice, as she walked up to 'Sheik', "It's ok, you made it! What's your name honey?" The young sheikahn remained frozen as Telma tucked her elbows into her sides and leaned forward with a smile. "What in the world is she doing?!" Zelda wondered, as the tavern owner continued to smile at her. "I uh... tripped." she mumbled in Sheik's voice. "Well, that's ok honey! You just come right with me and we'll get you settled!" Telma soothed in her motherly tone as she wrapped one arm around 'Sheik's' shoulders and led him into the bar. The crowd continued to stare at the new arrival as Telma guided him to a small table in the back. "What will you be having hon? Have you been in here before? I don't recognize you." Telma asked as she encouraged 'Sheik' to sit. "I um... Haven't been in here before." the princess answered in her masked voice, "Some water… please."

A ripple of chucking moved through the hall as most of the tavern's patrons returned to their games and conversations. "Oh honey, there's water all over out there," Telma replied with a wink, "You come in here for something a little stronger!" she said as she shook the bottle in her hand. "We've had a very good yield this year! Are you old enough honey?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes to study 'Sheik's' face. "Uh no... I mean yes... I mean... I shouldn't." stammered Zelda as she struggled to think of a way to make Telma leave her alone.

"Must be a Sheikahn rule then eh?" spoke up a man to her right, "Lady Impa never comes in here either." A few grunts of agreement and dark scowls showed that several of the men in the hall did not appreciate the Minister-Regent. The princess could not remember Impa ever describing any rules against a sheikah drinking; but then she too could not remember if Impa had ever partaken in the King's wine either. "It is rare," she answered, "Rare for a sheikah to drink." Fortunately, Telma was needed elsewhere in her bar and left 'Sheik' to fend for himself amongst the crowd. After a few minutes though, she sent Malon over with a tray to ask for 'Sheik's' order.

Zelda had not seen Malon in several months and often wondered how she was doing after her ordeal at the ranch. She was surprised now to see that the little girl she found in her vision was growing into a young woman. "W-w-what would y-you like s-sir?" The girl stammered as she tried to hide her cheeks behind her hair. "Malon!" cried 'Sheik', "I'm so happy to see you! How are you?" The waitress looked shocked and took a half-step back away from the newcomer. "D-do I know you?" she asked with a nervous voice. Zelda, suddenly realizing her mistake, quickly tried to correct herself, "Well... no... I uh... Heard about you from Lady Impa and the princess. They are quite worried about you." She finished with an awkward smile. "Oh" replied Malon with a doubtful tone, "How kind of them." and she slowly walked back to the bar.

For a few hours, Zelda stayed in her secluded corner of the tavern hall, watching Malon work. She had been told by the nurses that the girl still carried several scars from her ordeal, but it was painful to see such a pretty young lady covered in such marks. "The poor thing." the princess thought to herself, "She's been through so much. I wish I could help her somehow."

An older man, wearing the armor and rank of a sergeant, quietly leaned over to her and whispered, “Be careful lad! Tha’ one is on the arm of the Marshal’s Squire.” Her attention had been completely focused on Malon, and Zelda was badly startled by the man suddenly whispering to her. “Huh? What?” she asked, leaning away from him. “I shh-aid,” he began again, his words slurring from to much ale, “You m-might… want to mind that eye of yers! That one belongs to the squire -uh what’s his name?...- y-you know him? The blonde lad.” He finished, nodding slowly at Malon.

The sheikah’s teeth clenched hard and his eyes narrowed, “What are you saying?!” he growled at the drunk soldier. “I’s saying… You should mind who’s lady you be starin’ at boy! He’s a scrapper that one! Take your ears right off if he saw you eye’ing his girl!”


End file.
